Lost Highway: Love, Loss, Faith and Dreams
by Sorenthehero911
Summary: Remember back when you were a teenager? What dreams did you have? Did you ever wanna grow up to be famous, beloved and remebered, and were you willing to rebel as much as possible just to see that dream become a reality? This is a story about two friends who get separated by fate, who shared a similar dream, but later learned that life had other plans for them.


Lost Highway: love, loss, faith and dreams

By Sorenthehero117

-Prologue-

[The story opens on a cold September day. The rain is falling high as dozens of people in black attire say goodbye to four young men who perished in a terrible accident. A young man, roughly around the age of twenty is seen in front of the graves kneeling on the ground crying as the bodies are slowly being buried. Several reporters and paparazzi are covering the burial as security moves in front asking everyone to leave, while one of them broadcasts the event live online and it is seen in the home of a young woman]

I could not believe what I was seeing. How insensitive, inconsiderate and disrespectful can one get as to crash a private funeral just to take footage of someone famous in one of the worst moments of their life? Simply inexcusable! I feel horrible to see what this poor man has gone through, especially after all the lengths he went to get to where he was. His name is Lewis Walker: blonde, green eyes, he's been the same ever since I could remember. Ohhh how the time has passed, and how the mighty have fallen.

I never expected a dropout like him to go anywhere. I mean, freshman year, he decided to go in pursuit of some ridiculous dream of becoming famous, turning into a "rock star", and be bathed in spotlight and thunderous applause by raging and screaming fans. Never expected him to actually go that far. I was three years ahead of him when he dropped out, and even though I thought it was a stupid idea, I didn't really say anything. I don't know why, I know I should have let him know this would never benefit positively... I guess it doesn't matter. His dream came true I guess, but now I ask myself: how is he going to get it back after something as tragic as this?

[As she turns off her computer, the girl grabbed her cello and begun to practice a song she wrote, letting her body and soul take over as the song lights up the room and her heart beats as the song plays]

-Memory of an old friend-

[As the girl finishes her song on her cello, she sits down on her bed, barefoot as she began to write an entry on her journal]

September seven, Two Thousand Six

I'll never forget when his first step foot into Canterlot High seven years ago. I was starting out my sophomore year as many of my old friends have been transferred to different periods and I was all alone. I had no idea who Lewis was or what intentions he had, but something about him felt odd, to say the least. From what I heard, in class, he was always smiling, always laughing, always happy to raise his hand and answer whatever question the teacher asked, in a very polite manner I might add, but then out in the halls, he was very quiet and very sad looking.

From what I remember, he would always sit down on his locker and not talk to any of his friends. In fact, I don't even think he had any friends in Canterlot High. He was so quiet, nobody knew anything about him. I don't even know where he came from or what school did he transfer from. In class, he was this loud, happy worker, but outside it's like he was a completely different boy. Needless to say, I was drawn away from him as I only focused on my music studies as well as my other responsibilities. I didn't have time to worry about this boy I barely knew.

After the first week, I got a little tired of seeing him mope around on his locker by himself. I admit I began to feel a little bad for him being all alone so I decided to sit with him one day and talk to him. I honestly thought he was going to stay quiet and not even look at me, but when I sat down, he perked up and talked first. "Hello" he said to me. That same happy look on his face is the same look I saw back in class. "Sorry if I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Lewis, Lewis Walker. And you are?" He didn't seem sad, depressed or anything. It's almost as if he were someone completely different. I didn't want to be rude so I introduced myself as well. "My name is Octavia Brandis. Are you, feeling alright?" was all I said to him. "Me? Oh, you're wondering why I've been so quiet out here but not in class. It's nothing, I just don't belong here, is all", he said, which really puzzled me, because the way he's been doing in class proved otherwise.

Of course, I politely asked him why he felt he didn't belong, and I'll admit, his answer made me smile a little bit. "I'm a musician, this place looks like the breeding ground for engineers, pilots, and union workers, but nobody here seems to be as in love with music as I am. That's another reason I've been so down; I get like this when I don't listen to music" is what he said. The minute he did, I wanted to give him a soft hug, but knew that would probably make me look a little foolish seeing how we just met, so I instead told him about how I was a musician as well, and played the cello in my spare time.

His face immediately lit up with excitement as he himself was actually an admirer of classical music as it served as an inspiration to his undying love of music. Granted, I thought it was very off and ill-advised that his musical fascination was "rock" music, but I was then astounded with what his view on rock music was. He viewed rock music as a form of storytelling and verbal protest, through an artistic, free spirited and, in his own words, "ingenious use of literal creativity". Its incredible how well groomed Lewis' vocabulary was, despite his appearance. I admit, something about his appearance threw me off balance. I'm normally not one to judge based on body language, but he just looked, surprisingly dangerous. Perhaps it was the fact that he always wore black with blue jeans. I immediately reminded myself never to judge a book by its cover, and this book, was one which I wanted to open up.

I wanted to talk to him more, but the bell rung as we needed to head back to class. He said we could talk more after school, and gave me his number. As embarrassing as it was, I had no phone nor any number to give back to him, but he didn't laugh nor did he crack a joke. He was a bit of a gentleman, despite his fashion sense, which he claims is "not fashionable when you just want to disappear", or something. I was a little nervous to call him though. At seventeen I felt a little out of place talking to a thirteen year old, but the way he talks, the way he acts, the way he behaves, most thirteen year olds in Canterlot High behave like ruffians. Always getting into trouble, always causing trouble, always being a nuisance to everyone. This boy was different, and that was why I was nervous. There was only one way to find out more about him, and calling him was the only way to do so... So I did.

[As Octavia finished writing on her journal, she sat it down her bedside and grabbed her phone and began to make a call]

"Hello? I'd like to speak to Lewis please... Tell him... Octavia wants to talk to him"

...

...

...

... H-Hello? Lewis?

...

...

Melody? Is this really you?

[Octavia's face quickly blushed brightly as she recalled the nickname she loved, as well as the voice of the one who used to say it]

-A short, but happy Life-

[Octavia didn't know how to feel as she had the phone to her head with Lewis on the other line]

"Hello Lewis. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I saw what happened on the news, a-are you feeling alright?" she said as she slowly quivered. She awaited a response from him but only got silent, as she herself also remained mute. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lewis finally spoke, but very briefly as he muttered "I guess you were right; I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I should have stayed home" before hanging up the phone rudely.

[Suddenly Octavia's eyes started to tear up as she remembered something she told him years before he dropped out of high school. Without knowing what to do, Octavia just put her phone down and grabbed her journal to begin writing again, as it was the best way she could calm herself down]

September eight, Two Thousand Six

I didn't expect him to pick up his phone so quickly when I called him. Usually it takes around three or teen seconds before somebody could grab their phone, look who it is and answer. Lewis seemed to just have his phone on his hand the whole time and didn't bother to check the number, because he answered in just one second, which I'm not going to lie, took me by surprise as I gave a little jump. "Hello? Who's this?" was the first thing he said before I got my head around it and talked back. "Hello Lewis, it's me Octavia. Is it a bad time to call? If it is, I can try again later", I don't know why I said that. I guess I was still nervous to talk to him that I was looking for whatever excuse not to.

Then, almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he said this, "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me. I get it, alright? You don't have to force yourself. I understand. I just figured you might want to be friends or something, but I guess not. Have a nice night, Octavia". At first I didn't want to talk to him because I was too nervous, but hearing him say those things, I don't know why I just couldn't help myself to hang up the phone. "WAIT! Don't leave. I really do want to talk. It's nothing personal, it's just... Well... I don't know. I've never been so nervous to talk to anybody", I quickly said hoping he hasn't hung up the phone by that point. I really did want to be friends with him, honest to-

[Before she could finish writing her sentence, her phone began to ring as she saw who it was and quickly answered]

"Hello?" she said awaiting a response. Like last time, there was a moment of silence, before one of them spoke. "Melody... It's me. Listen, I'm very sorry about what I said in our last call. You probably already know this, but-", he said before she interrupted him, which is odd because she wouldn't do that to anybody. She wasn't like that with anyone. "Don't, I understand. I saw all the reporters, I saw how they crashed into the funeral and... You kneeling down crying", she said slowly about to burst into tears as she has never seen Lewis cry or be in as much pain as he was there. "Melody, don't be sad. I really can't believe this happened. I should have been on that plane when it happened though. They didn't have to die alone", he said slowly and in massive pain. "No, no, no, Lewis, don't say such things. Being alive right now is nothing, but a miracle, and I'm very grateful that you're okay", she said trying to comfort him and trying to make him relax, but failed as he began crying while talking to her on the phone.

"Miracle? Melody, I believe in many things in this world, but if this is what passes off as a Miracle in this world, then I can't believe in such things anymore. I don't know what to do now. The record company just fired me since the band was no more, my manager quit on me and went to do coke with the money he stole from me, my best friends are dead, and now I have absolutely nothing. This wasn't a miracle; it was a punishment. For what? Trying to live my dream? Trying to be happy despite the backlash I endured during my childhood? What kind of miracle takes away everything you wanted and worked hard to get while also taking away the only friends you've ever had growing up? What kind?" he said screaming as he cried his eyes out knowing he had it all and lost it in a millisecond. Octavia didn't know what to say, as all she could do was hold her breath to try not to cry as she talked to him. Her whole world was slowly falling apart as her only friend in the world suffered and she couldn't do anything about it.

"M-Melody? Are you still there?" he said not knowing what to say either. He sighed softly before he continued speaking, be it to himself or to Octavia if she was still listening. "I don't know what to do Melody. I really don't. I don't know whether to give up and call it quits to some ridiculous dream. I don't know whether to bite the bullet and find some other people to continue the band's reputation. I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't... You're the only one in my life right now... I know it's probably asking too much... But... Tell me what to do Melody... Please help me", was all he said before he hung up the phone and Octavia, now alone, was free to burst into tears and cry.

[Octavia is seen crying as she wanted to help Lewis, but even she didn't know what to do. She was scared for his sake, and wanted to help put his life back on track, but she didn't know how or what to do. Stressed and upset toward the situation, all Octavia could do before rushing to sleep was finish the entry on her journal, which she kept to write down all the moments she spent with Lewis prior to what happened today]

I really did want to be friends with him, honest to God I did. I was nervous, but maybe spending one day with him could prove otherwise. So I asked him if he wanted to spend his Saturday with me and we could talk and learn more about our musical tastes. He happily said yes, and we both hung up. Needless to say, I was happy. I just wish it could know if he was as well.

[As she finished her last sentence, Octavia sat her journal down and got up to take a shower. Slowly as each piece of her clothing hit the floor, Octavia stood up as the water began to rush through her body, cleansing her spirit as well while she thought to herself]

Mmmm the water feels so good tonight. I wonder if Lewis ever plans on coming back home. If he doesn't have a place to stay, maybe he can live here until he does. Oh, why am I saying this? I'm sure he has somewhere to be... But still it wouldn't hurt if he asked.

[She looked at herself in the mirror as she began to dry herself up and noticed something familiar: A purple tattoo of a musical note on each of her shoulders. She gave a soft blush as she looked at each individually as she remembered how she got them and giggled]

Oh gosh, I can't believe he actually talked me into getting these. He's right though, they do look pretty on me.

[Octavia blushed as she went to bed dropping her towel down on the floor and she laid in bed undressed and drifted off to sleep]

-Living the moment-

[Two days later, Octavia is driving home from work. After she graduated years ago, she got a job back in Canterlot High as a music teacher. Her job paid well and she's been able to provide for herself for over five years since her parents passed away a year back. Now she lives alone, and does nothing but work, play cello and write on her journal about the past moments of her life. As she finally got home, the first thing she did was eat before going upstairs to practice on her cello. When she did however, her phone started ringing for the first time in two days]

"Hello?" she answered politely as usual. "Melody? It's me again. Listen, I have some news. I really don't have anyone else to tell this to, so if you have a minute or two", he replied eager to tell her something important. "I went back to church yesterday. First time in almost seven years. I wanted to find an answer, and to my surprise, I found it. Octavia... Dropping out of Canterlot was a mistake. I should have listened to you. So... I'm moving back home and I'll be enrolling back to Canterlot so I can finish what I started", he said before Octavia started to speak. Her face rushed with sudden excitement and put her hand on her mouth in order to not make a sound. "Y-You're coming back here? Really? When?" she said trying to hide her excitement. "Tomorrow morning. I didn't have any place to stay out here anyway. We didn't exactly become an international sensation.

We barely became popular because of the insufferable "dance" genre that's gotten popular over the years", he said sighing as she happily asked him, "do you have any place to stay out here?" "Now that I think about it... No... I don't. Wow I guess I didn't think ahead of that, did I?" he chuckled softly as he grew silent. "Well, you know I have my own place now right? I have a guest bedroom and... If you want... You can stay here", she said as she blushed slightly.

"Melody, that's very nice of you, but I really don't want to be a bother. Besides, I'm sure I can find a place by myself, so don't worry about it", he said trying to be nice. "No, it's no bother at all. I'd be happy to let you stay here. Don't even worry about it", she said in a kind and gentle tone. "Well... Okay, you win. I'll stop by after I head back tomorrow. Got to go Melody", he said as he hung up and she sat her phone down. Octavia's face was blushing with joy and excitement as she missed Lewis for years, but didn't admit it to herself.

[As Octavia sat her phone down, she couldn't help but smile and sit on her bed and practice her cello while happily humming along. As she finished her song she grew tired and weary, but not to the point where she wanted to fall asleep. She would rather write in her journal about the past and look upon what happened and how things ended up the way they are now]

September Nine, Two Thousand Six

The next Saturday morning was unbelievable. I honestly didn't know what to expect that day when I asked him to spend a Saturday with me, but really I was astounded. Not only was he greatly mature, well behaved, but also had a bit of a witty sense of humor, not to the point that resolves around profanity and trash talk. He did crack a joke every once in a while, but not the kind of jokes that, well, anybody at his age would find amusing.

"I grew up around literature and music. I never watched television growing up cause I hated all the phony reality shows, all the moronic men parading like animals, all the stupid kids talking about sex, beer and whatever crap I'm 'supposed' to talk about. I said 'No freaking way. I don't want to sound like a freak from the street'", is what he said, which I'm not going to lie, it made me laugh to actually hear somebody finally say that. I don't know if he was for real, or if he was trying to impress me, but whatever it was, I believed it.

It's like he was so disgusted with how boys were acting around his age, even those who have grown up into full grown men that he made it his sole mission NOT to be like them while still being himself in the process. He was very happy about who he was and didn't want anyone to try and change that. He truly just wanted to be different, and different he was. It's weird that out of everyone in Canterlot High who just enlisted this year, the only mature one happens to be the youngest enlisted this year. He didn't let the age difference matter though. Actually... I didn't tell him how old I was yet, for reasons I was too shy to admit to him. He didn't question my age or even brought it up though, so I just went along with it and we both got to know each other better.

I told him what my musical influences were, and he told me he loved every single one of them, even told me he learned to play piano as a kid just so he can play one song by Beethoven. When I asked him which, he shook his head cause he couldn't remember, as well as his ability to play. When he was a kid, his father abandoned him, and he was the one who taught him how to play, as well as the one who introduced him to classical music. It was during this time that he lost interest in classical music, but that really wasn't what I was more focused on. I mean, he just admitted his dad walked out on him and he addresses it so calmly like he didn't even care.

"Lewis? About your father... If you don't mind... Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to bottle it up. You know you can tell me-", I asked before getting interrupted as he started talking sporadically. "Bottle up? What? Hehe I don't mind. He was an asshole. He left me. He left my mother. He promised never to walk away. He promised he'd always have my back", he kept on speaking as I got worried a little as he wouldn't stop. "He made a lot of promises that he failed to keep. He promised to never yell. He promised to always help me. He promised to stop hitting my mother. He promised to stop hitting me. He promised to stop burning my arms with cigar burns. He promised to stop drinking. He promised he promised he promised he promised he promised HE PROMISED HE PROMISED HE PROMISED", he started screaming out as he flailed his arms crazily while he kept on repeating himself. I didn't know what to do, so I got up and I hugged him tightly without letting go as he kept repeating himself while his voice began to break and tears started to form and he finally broke down and sobbed in my arms as I held him close to me, not letting go no matter what. He was my friend, and I wasn't going to let this torment eat him alive anymore. I held him close to me and rubbed his hair as he kept sobbing. I felt heartbroken hearing all those words, but there was one thing he said to me, that I will never forget, that finally got me to cry as well.

"W-W-What did I do wrong? Why did he stop loving me? What did I do to fail him? What did I do wrong?" he said still crying and muffled as he cried into my shoulder. He honest to God blamed himself for all the torment and abuse his father put him through. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It broke my heart and I didn't want to stand by it. "NOTHING! Lewis look at me. Look into my eyes", I said to him as he looked back at me, his face just as heartbroken as one could imagine. "Lewis, what happened with your father wasn't your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong and he should pay for what he did. You don't deserve to do this to yourself.

Look at you: you're better than this. Buck up and smile", was all that I said to him before he sniffed and smiled softly. "There you go. Smile my handsome black Prince. You look great when you do", I said to him. He blushed for a second as he looked at my eyes for like a minute and said something I'm surprised no one ever mentioned about me. "You're eyes are beautiful. Purple, mysterious, and enlightening. I feel happy when I see those eyes. They make me feel... Welcome", he said to me which got me totally off guard, but made me smile a lot.

I didn't know what to say or how to react, he didn't know either. "Thank You Octavia. I'm sorry if I seemed like a psychotic freak a minute ago", he said trying to laugh. I swear all I could think off was hugging him more, but after hearing such a sweet thing coming from such a sweet boy, I did something I never did before... I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. I didn't see what his face was like, but I hugged him so hard, I felt his heart beating and it beat really fast. "T-Thank you Lewis... Thank you for being my friend... Thank you for coming with me today and thank you for being honest with me", I said to him with all the honesty that engulfed my heart in that moment.

I never met a friend as great as him. He was truly one in a million and I was grateful to have him in my life. I felt his arms wrap around me as we hugged for a while, not letting anything ruin the moment. He finally found the friend he was looking for and I finally found the friend I was looking for. We both had a connection, a beautiful connection I wanted to see if it could live forever. So we made it worth every minute we spent in High School. Cease the day, live the moment, and have as much fun as we could, which is what we did for the past three months.

[Suddenly Octavia felt her hand start to cramp as she put her pen and Journal down and laid down to take a short nap. Her mind was in a bender as she thought about how much Lewis has probably changed over the years and got a little nervous as she began to dream about the thing she always wanted to do, and the thing she wanted the most]

-Perchance to Dream-

[Octavia dreamt of one day becoming a famous cellist, being able to play in front a live audience as her music lit up the room and her confidence and soul gave her music great panache. She always dreamt of one day wowing the audience so greatly that they would cheer for her loudly as she proudly bowed and smiled. She didn't dream of becoming famous, having lots of money, getting fans or becoming a sensational overnight hit; Octavia simply wanted to have that moment of pride when everyone cheers for you after you've shown them what you're capable of musically. She dreamt of just for once having the spotlight shinning upon her as her music wowed the audience and made their hearts sing. As she dreamt happily, she received a phone call which forced her to wake up and answer]

She woke up groggy and exhausted as it was only six fifteen in the morning when she received the call. "Ughhh Hello?" she answered rather rudely as she was aching to get back to sleep. "Melody? It's Lewis. Sorry for calling so early, but I wanted to let you know that I'm getting on a plane now and will be headed home in a few hours", he said as he tried to talk fast before being asked to shut off his phone. "Uhhh y-yeah sure. I'll see you in a few hours then. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to sleep. I have to work in three hours. Bye Lewis", she said before hanging up and drifting back to sleep, not hearing the last thing Lewis said before he shut off his phone.

"Goodnight Melody", he whispered before an annoying flight attendant told him to shut off his phone. She looked at him with a weird smile and a crooked grin, no doubt painfully forcing herself to look happy and cheerful when really, she's so frustrated she could scream. "Ohhhh I'm sorry sir. Were about to take off now. I'm afraid I have to ask you to put away your cellular phone", she said as Lewis replied. "Ma'am, I was shutting my phone off right now. I was just finishing a call", he said calmly, but annoyed. "Yeah, sure, this isn't a private Jet sir. You can't talk here whenever you want. So please, put it away, or I'm going to have to escort you out", she started speaking in a very rude manner that started to irritate Lewis. "Look, I just put my phone away, now get off my back and leave me alone", he said as people were hearing the commotion, no doubt angry with the same flight attendant as well as annoyed by her rude behavior.

"Why sir, I'm simply trying to ensure you that this is a transportation vehicle, not a party bus for drugs, booze and hookers. So please, respect the rules", she said still smiling creepily. "Wait what-", he said before she quickly interrupted him. "I SAID please", she said shrieking softly as he finally got up and angrily pushed her aside. "LOOK DAMN IT! I don't know where the hell you learned how to be a flight attendant, and I'm sure you're a nice woman and all, have a nice house, punched out a few kids, get paid handsomely with a handsome husband at home, but you are the rudest, lousy, most annoying BITCH BUCKET I've ever seen. I may be a rocker, but even I have manners. Now, I politely escort myself OUT of this flight, and catching another one at a different time. Because I'm not going to spend five hours with that god awful smile of yours that makes you look like a goddamn serial killer. LEARN TO BE POLITE", he said before grabbing his duffle bag and walking away as the entire crowd started cheering and applauding, some of them even following him behind. The flight attendant got up and sat down as she remained silent as the flight began to leave while Lewis and several other passengers stayed behind. "Hmmph, bitch", he muttered angrily as he walked away to book another flight, before one of the passengers put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you need a ride back home, right?" he asked while wearing a trucker hat. "Well yeah, that's why I'm going to find another flight", he said, getting caught a little off guard by the man's appearance as he looked kind of awkward. The man asked him where he was headed off to as he originally planned to fly down to his destination, but also thought about driving the way there. "Well why didn't you just drive there instead?" he asked wondering a very legitimate question. "I don't know.

I don't think much of things like this. I just go for it", he said, which to Lewis, it made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but he still needed a ride, and he knew he couldn't afford another plane ticket so he took the offer and said yes. As nervous as Lewis was, he was just determined to get home back to his best friend and his mother, whom he hasn't spoken with in over four years. So he was really excited to see her as well as meeting back with Octavia whom he also hasn't seen in over seven years.

[Meanwhile, nine hours later, Octavia is finishing a class while giving out an exam for next week. As her whole class groans in displeasure, she chuckles as she knows how "happy" they get whenever she assigns an exam. As she gave out the details, her class annoyingly wrote it down and started to walk out of class for dismissal. Octavia picked her stuff up as she really wanted to get home and relax, since it was Friday night and she could finally relax. She finally drove home only to be stopped by traffic that was backing down the whole rest of the street. This really got her upset as she was really hoping to make some food and practice on her cello.

The most she could do at the moment is sit in her car and wait for traffic to lower down. After what felt to her like an eternity, she finally got home and, exhausted from all the waiting, heated up a plate of fried rice while playing a little music on her radio as she sat on her couch and relaxed. She was curious as Lewis hasn't arrived yet as he said he would. All she could do was wait and eat. As soon as she finished however, she found herself writing on her journal again while feeling satisfied after eating]

September twenty four, Two Thousand Six

Over a week has passed since Lewis and I became friends, and things could not have been greater. I as soon as we started talking, he's been very social and talking to a lot of people, becoming more confident and secure around everyone in school. People started to like him, others started to hate him. Those that hated him beat him up and insulted him every single day, or rather "they tried". Cause every time one of them tried to poke fun at him, he'd always have something clever, offensive or witty to talk back with. However, what nobody knew is, Lewis actually loved being insulted by everybody. Why? Because he always found their insults funny to him.

He saw them as satirical shock humor by "dumb inbreds with no sense of intelligence" as he often called all who bullied him. He really did like the insults, and often repeated them to himself to have a laugh or two. I personally thought it was vile of everyone to make fun of him for no reason. The worst though were the jocks who often liked to pick on him in gym class. Lewis was a very weak looking boy, having no muscles, and no way of defending himself. Strangely enough, he always came out without a scratch or a bruise. In fact, some of the jocks claimed they were too injured to practice because of what he did to THEM when they tried to pick on him.

Nobody believed them, and everyone just thought they were being silly. I personally believed Lewis, because I know that he would never lie to me about anything, no matter how ridiculous it was. He always knew how to fight, despite his physical disadvantage. Plus, as he always stated, "kick a man where it hurts and he'll fall on his ass because of it", which is kind of true, but usually only in comedic writing and not real life. Maybe he just wanted to show how much of an underdog he was in Canterlot High, or maybe he was just lucky. Whatever the reason, Lewis let nothing in school hurt him, and I was astounded by it, because he was the first one to rise up out of nowhere and become beloved for his bravery.

He truly was a brave boy. It really didn't surprise me that after two weeks, Lewis suddenly became a popular person in school, having everyone talk about him, all the boys jealous, all the girls infatuated, Lewis became an icon almost overnight. Me? I thought it was a pointless thing to worry about, and strangely enough, Lewis hated the idea of being popular. It's probably obvious that he didn't want ignorant people to consider him a high school stereotype, and he did nothing to get the attention of the school socially speaking. In fact, I was the only one he ever actually talked to. I was his only friend in Canterlot High, because to him, I was the only one that was genuine, kind hearted and sweet. Everyone else was just copies of other people trying to make it through high school.

No originality, no passion, and just the same old shtick day after day, week after week as he often said. To him, I was the only original in school, and he sensed that the minute I said "Hi" to him the first day. He was always a bit of a charmer, always knowing what to say, always knowing how to say it, it's probably no wonder so many girls liked him. Though he claims he didn't like anybody in school. THAT I couldn't believe, and to this day I still don't. Behind that philosophical tongue of his was a boy crushing madly on somebody, and he didn't tell me anything. I don't know who it was, but I knew he was hiding something. Still, I didn't bring it up, or ever even talked about it, and frankly, I don't really care anymore. It wasn't my business, so I didn't bother him about it.

After the week had pass, it was finally Friday night and I could finally go home and relax. Only this time, I wasn't alone. I was going up to my room to practice my cello, the same I do almost every day now, and Lewis was knocking on my window. He actually climbed a tree all the way up to my room just to say hi to me. I was a little spooked, but calmed down rather quickly and actually let him come inside. "Miss me? Of course you did", he said joking around as he slowly entered my room. "Wow, nice room you got here-", he said before I quickly shut his mouth up. "Mmm nmm mmm", he muffled trying to speak as I kept my hand on his mouth.

"Shhh my mother doesn't allow visitors", I tried to tell him. As my fears erupted, I heard my door knock and didn't think twice before I hid him under my bed. As he got finally hid, my mother entered the door asking why she heard noises up here. I told her that I fell down accidentally and she of course, didn't ask how or what I was doing that made me fall and left my room, without suspecting a thing. "Ughh your room may be neat and tidy, but it's like a dust jungle under your bed", he said before sneezing and laying on my bed trying to cover his face. I giggled softly as he tried not to look silly while sneezing. He was a tad shy around me, which I thought was unbelievably adorable. Even more adorable was that he was blushing as I was giggling at the way he sneezed. I laid next to him and hugged him softly as he kept covering his face.

"Lewis don't be shy around me. You know I trust you and that you can trust me", I said to him sweetly as I held him softly. He must have gotten shy from the because of the first week we met where he complimented me and I kissed his face. He was such a sweetheart, and I couldn't help, but hug him as much as I could. Before I knew, he wrapped his arms around me and his face on my shoulder again. "Why are you so perfect Octavia?" he said to me softly as I myself ended up blushing without him seeing. "Octavia... Beautiful name... I don't know if I told you that already", he kept telling me as I bit my lip trying not to squeal. What he didn't know though was that I really didn't like my name so much, and almost didn't believe me when I told him. "Really? Why? It's beautiful and fits you perf- wait... Hehe I have a good name", he said which got me nervous for a second. He stood up and looked at me closely while I looked back. "Hmmm... You know what? I know the perfect name for you", he said to my displeasure. "With your incredible musical talent, everlasting beautiful, and enchanting personality... I think you're perfect name should be... Melody", he said as I opened my eyes smiling.

[She kept on writing as she suddenly heard her door knock. As she got downstairs and opened the door, her heart nearly skipped a beat]

"Hey Melody... Sorry I'm late"

-Turn of the Tide-

[It was raining outside, and Lewis was soaking wet in the dead of the night, holding his duffel bag under a raincoat so it wouldn't get wet, rather than wearing it himself. Octavia couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the boy she grew up with to be tall, handsome, but still scrawny and weak looking. It was the same Lewis she grew up with, only he was now twenty and she was twenty four. Without hesitation, Octavia sprung her arms out and hugged him tightly as her clothes got wet. She didn't care, all she wanted was to hold her best friend in her arms and never let go]

"I thought I'd never see you again", she said happily as he closed his eyes hugging back happy to be back in her life. "My entire life has gone to shit these past few days. After everything that happened, I'm just grateful that you're here", he said as a single teardrop falls of his face trying not to cry. "Shhh, it's all going to be alright Lewis. I promise you", she said to him, about to cry herself, but trying to keep appearances in order to calm him down. "Come in, look at you, you must be freezing". Octavia welcomed Lewis back into her home as he started sneezing, because of the rain. Octavia started giggling and closed the door as he sat his duffle bag next to the wall. "W-W-Wow, this place hasn't changed much f-from almost a decade", he said, no doubt freezing to death.

"How long were you out there Lewis? You look like you've been out there for hours. What happened?" she said to him, worried that he might be getting sick. "I was walking around town for an hour trying to find your house. My phone ran out of battery and it was too dark. Sorry I didn't come here as early as I should have. I never took that plane ride because this stewardess was being really mean, offensive and went too far. Actually one of the passengers gave me a lift back here, took us roughly twelve hours to get here", he said before sneezing one more time. "Oh Man, I feel lightheaded. I haven't slept since the funeral", he said before nearly collapsing on the stairs. "Since t- LEWIS!" she yelled before helping him get up and looked at him.

"Come with me. The funeral was four days ago. You need to rest now, forget about everything and just rest", she said to him as she led him to her spare bedroom. Lewis was nearly about to collapse from exhaustion as she opened the door and he walked inside. He had never been in this room before and felt lost, but he didn't care. As soon as he saw the bed he tried to fall on it and go to sleep, but got pulled by Octavia for a minute. "Hang on, don't want to get the bed wet now, do we?" she said to him which caused him to blush and look away. "M-Melody, are you-", he said before she interrupted him. "Its okay, its dark, I can't see anything. Relax Lewis, don't be embarrassed", she said ensuring him that everything was okay as he slowly started stripping down completely, placing his clothing on the floor as she undid part of the bed for him to get into. As he did, he wrapped himself up, trying to get warm as Octavia sat on the edge looking at his face. "Just go to sleep, my handsome devil. Tomorrow, everything will be different and new things will come above", she said in the all too familiar tone that sparked sweetness and kindness that only a mother could make.

"Rest my little friend... Now you can rest", she said as she rubbed his face softly. "Me-Melody... I-I'm glad to have you back... I missed you", he said before finally falling asleep and Octavia leaned down and kissed him on the same cheek she kissed seven years ago and smiled. "I missed you just as much Lewis... Maybe even a little more... Goodnight my friend", she said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

[Having been able to see her best friend over, as well as being able to help him in his time of need, Octavia couldn't help but smile happily as if there was a burden in her that suddenly got lifted and she finally found joy again. Not having anything more to do, Octavia decided to go to her room and get some sleep and dream a happy dream. As of this moment, a new life could begin for Lewis, and a new adventure could begin for Octavia]

-Dawn of a New Day-

[The very next day, the sun shined on a very beautiful Saturday morning as birds chirped and the morning air breezed marking the early beginning of summer. Octavia felt the brightness of the sun shining down her window waking her up to a cheerful and happy mood. As she woke up, she got up, fully undressed and put on a robe, covering herself completely as she felt blissful and happy and excited to greet her old friend in a bright and cheerful manner. She happily walked into his room, and sat on the edge of the bed and slowly whispered into his ear]

"Time to wake up little boy. It's time for school", she said laughing softly. "Mmhmm very funny", he said with his face planted on the pillow as she laid next to him. "Come on Lewis, its morning. You need to get up", she said to him as he continued to keep his face planted on the pillow, forgetting completely that he was fully nude under his sheets. "Why should I? It's a Saturday and I have nothing important to do today- hey... W-Were are my clothes?" he said as he got up and turned around to see Octavia in her robe as he blushed. "W-Where are your clothes?" he said, blushing like crazy as Octavia giggled and hugged him softly.

"Seven years and you're still shy? Don't tell me that after all this time, you've never worked up the courage to talk to me unless we were in school", she said to him as he felt her arms around him trying to subtly keep himself covered up. "What does that have to do with the fact that I have no clothes on? How did I get like this?" he said anxiously. He must have been so exhausted that he totally forgot that he was wet as well as his clothes and that he himself stripped in front of her. Octavia giggled remembering and whispered softly into his ear, "Let's just say, you took them off to feel comfortable while you slept". The both of them stayed in bed together as they talked for a while and tried to make up for lost time. Octavia told him about how she graduated from Canterlot High with great marks and graduated from college with honors and how she got a job back in the school as a music teacher.

Lewis told her about how he and four of his friends from Canterlot met up one day and formed a band as he had always dreamt off and how the five of them became a minor, but beloved sensation overnight. Octavia was aware of his sudden rise in fame, and didn't have the nerve to tell him how she felt about his music. She didn't know the names of his friends, because she had already graduated before she got to meet them. Lewis told her that he met them around the same time he had been out of Canterlot High. "So they heard us play and loved how we sounded, and before we knew it, we were playing live to an older crowd of hipsters and kids who liked to play 'Rebel without a cause'. We weren't exactly royalty. Hehe", he said while he looked into her purple eyes which caused him to look away for a second. "S-Sorry... I forgot how beautiful your eyes were", he said which in turn made her look away for a second.

"Oh Lewis, you always know how to make a lady feel special, you know that? You were always quite the charmer in Canterlot. Remember?" she said to him, eager to bring back old memories. "Hehe remember that prissy girl every guy wanted to ask out, but were too shy to say anything? The fashion designer that always liked to be neat and tidy about everything?" she said giggling softly as she tried to remember her name, but failed to so. "Oh my God, you mean Rosalina? Hahahaha, every guy in Canterlot High was crushing on her like crazy. What was that little nickname everyone had for her? Rare something?" he said trying to remember her nickname. Octavia laughed as she spoke, trying to mimic her snooty voice.

"Miss Rarity, the lady everybody should know", she said trying to sound as pompous as possible. "She always wore those really classy dresses, always trying to act classy, and always, ALWAYS, trying to look like a princess", she laughed as she continued talking. "All the boys loved her, and all the girls envied her, but loved her dresses like crazy", she said as he laughed. "You have the same accent as her. Were you two friends or something? Sisters?" he said giggling at how similar their voices were. "No, my family raised me around classical culture as a kid and I guess I kind of adopted the voice for it", she said as he kept listening. "I always loved you're voice. You sound so sophisticated, classy and sweet... Seems fitting since you are sophisticated, classy and sweet", he smiled as he looked at her.

Octavia giggled as she looked at him. "You don't remember do you?" she said while he scratched his head wondering what she meant. "Hehehe Lewis, she and like teen other girls were crazy about you. She was crushing on you harder than all the boys were for her", she said laughing since he had no idea. He literally had no clue that neither her, nor anybody would have romantic feelings for him. "So Rarity... Rarity the most beautiful girl in the entire school had it in for me? Why?" he said feeling legitimately confused. "Honestly? I have no idea. We took classes together and she would often write in her textbook about what an incredibly brave, surprisingly elegant and astounding gentleman you were", she said as he looked at her weirdly. "How do you know she wrote all that?" he said wondering how she knew that. "Because she wouldn't shut the hell up about you", she said before he started snickering. He had never heard Octavia swear before, because she found it unladylike, no matter how mild it was.

"I swear she would always be blabbing about 'How I wish he would sweep me off my feet. How I wish he could take me away to a faraway land. How I wish, how I wish, how I- give me a fucking break", she said before Lewis, shocked at what he just heard, couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter. "W-W-What's so funny?" she said giving a slight blush. "M-Me-Melody... Did you hear yourself just now?" he said still laughing like crazy. Octavia paused for a minute and covered her face in embarrassment as she planted her face on his pillow while he kept laughing. "Y-You sound cute. Don't be embarrassed. You're like a little kid trying to sound mature", he said laughing hard. "S-Shut up", she said before putting pillow over his face as both started laughing.

[Both laughed as Octavia got up from the bed]

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, then I'm going to make us breakfast. There's a fresh towel next to you. You really could use a shower too after last night", she said as he nodded. "Also, your bag is right over there, so you can dress up. You don't want to walk around naked the entire house, do you? Hehe", she said and giggled as he blushed. "Oh and Lewis?" she said as he looked at her. "Yes Melody?"... "Welcome back", she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. She walked to her room, dropped her robe on the floor and grabbed a towel as she walked toward the shower closing the door and turning the water on. She felt the water rushing through her body as she washed herself feeling blissful and free as she kneeled down on the floor. She closed her eyes as she suddenly began to hum a very familiar song that she only heard when she turned eighteen.

[Lewis dresses up casually and walks around her house and hears her in the shower as he passes by and is able to hear her singing. His face lit up as he recognized the song she was singing]

"Well, well... Six years and she still remembers that song? I only wrote it in one night... I didn't think she would ever love it"

-The Only Hope for Me Is You-

[The whole rest of the day, Lewis and Octavia talked and were able to catch up with each other's lives. Both finally knew what the other went through during the seven years they spent away from one another as each took different paths in life. Lewis chose the life of the rocker, taking risks and endangering himself to a life with no benefit, being outcasted by all, including his own mother. Octavia chose the life of a scholar, playing it safe, cooped up in her house and working all day without any joy, fun, or love in her life. Though Octavia was dissatisfied with how her current life had descended to, Lewis however was happy with how his life turned out, to the point of the tragedy that killed both his career and his friends. Now he was lost to the world except for Octavia, who still supported and cared for him like a sister would. She never always agreed with his choices, but she would always try to help him make the smarter decision. Strangely enough, Octavia found herself to have no friends she could trust other than him. Something about Lewis made her feel secure, comfortable and calm. They never had any fights, they never got angry at one another and they never kept any secrets from one another... Except for one]

"Well, I'm going to head off to sleep. Going to see if I can look for a job out here somewhere, if that's possible given how fucking small this town is", he said as he yawned softly and stood by her room. "You know tomorrow's Sunday, right? Day off? A day where no one works?" she said trying to sound smart-alecky to try and sound funny and he gave a poker face. "I knew that... I was testing your intelligence... You passed... Night Melody", he said as he closed her door and headed to his room and Octavia laughed. "Hahahaha, oh you take the fish out of the pond, and it forgets to-", she said before Lewis got inside and interrupted. "Hey wait... Do you think you can give me a ride on Monday? I was hoping you could drive me somewhere really quick so I can visit someone", he said as she covered her exposed legs under the sheets so he couldn't see that she was in her underwear.

"Yeah, sure. Anyone in particular that maybe I know? No offense, but I don't recall you knowing anybody else out here besides me", she said still covering herself. "Well I haven't talked to my mother in seven years, so I was hoping this Monday I could surprise her by letting her know I'm here", he said looking down a little upset. "I just hope she has forgiven me for our last conversation", as he said, Octavia's mind suddenly shut down as her heart began to beat rapidly out of fear. "Y-Yeah sure, I can do that. N-No problem Lewis", she said stuttering a little, trying to calm down a little, obviously trying to hide something from him.

"Melody are you okay? You're stuttering", he said noticing the odd tone of her voice as she tried to make up an excuse for it. "Don't worry, I didn't see your panties if that's what you're worried about. Relax, you know I'm not like those morons back in Canterlot High, or even worse... Snips and Snails. Hehe remember those pathetic losers? They usually poked fun at me because I dressed in black and one of them had a shirt with a fucking pair of scissors in it", he said as Octavia went from stuttering to laughing as he reminded her of those two students that they both equally disliked for many reasons. "Oh dear Lord, don't remind me of them. They were such annoyances. Plus, did you see how they just bowed down to that girl with the obsession with "wizardry"? Trixie I think was her name. Who was always wearing a handmade wizard hat, pointy and everything and kept making ridiculous magic tricks that everyone, but Snips and Snails called bullshit on. They worshipped her like a prophet. I mean, were they trying to form a cult or something?" she said following along with his train of thought trying to direct the conversation away as Lewis laughed.

"They were such huge suck ups. They always did what she told them to do, no matter how ridiculous it was. I Remember when they got caught trying to take pictures of their tests so that SHE could get a good grade while they remained hopeless failures", he said while poking fun at their stupidity. He usually would never talk bad about somebody like them, but couldn't help it as he remember how utterly painful it was having to sit next to them day after day, especially since they often made fun of him and he could care less about them even more. "Well give them credit for dedication, I guess", she laughed as he yawned and smiled. "Well I'd ask where are they now, but Lord knows I don't even care about them, plus I'm so tired, I could collapse on your bed right now", he chuckled as she smiled and looked away blushing. "What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned. "N-Nothing, don't worry about it. Goodnight Lewis", she said as she still covered her face blushing and he walked close to her.

"No, come on. Tell me", he said as he got closer to her and sat on her bed. "Really its fine. I was just thinking of something funny", she said blushing still. "I-I'm getting really exhausted too. How about we talk tomorrow?" she said faking a yawn that Lewis obviously noticed. "Yeah sure, goodnight Melody", he said before leaning close to her and giving her a soft hug and whispered. "By the way... After seven years... You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life", he said as he got up and walked out of her room and she covered her face on her pillow, trying to suppress the insane amount of blushing she had.

"Oh Lewis, why out of all the men in this world, you have to be the only one who can make me blush like a fan-girl? Just why?" she said to herself giggling as she unbuttoned her robe, but kept it on as she laid in bed and begun writing a new entry in her journal.

November two, Two Thousand Six

It's been two months since Lewis and I became friends. Since then, we've been pretty much inseparable. We did everything together and talked about anything that we came up with. Lewis eventually got over his shyness of me and felt a lot more comfortable around me and was able to express himself more than usual. He still hadn't made any friends in school and his sudden popularity quickly died out, much to his pleasure. He could finally be invisible in everybody's eyes again, but still make a riot in class as he put effort into his school work. He wanted to be invisible though. He said, quote, "I blend in better when nobody notices me. They don't notice a dumb little mistake I do, they don't notice a stupid joke I say that isn't funny, and when nobody notices you, they can't hurt you".

This really caught me off guard since he usually was so uncaring about any insults or jokes told about him. Why did he suddenly feel insecure, and with no real reason? Something was wrong with him, and I needed to find out. There was one day he didn't come to school that got me really worried, because he never missed a single day. I know it was a silly thing to worry about, he obviously was sick in his house, but I just had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that he needed help and that I needed to go see him. I took a day off from school, basically skipping the rest of the day, first time I ever did that... Ever... And went out to look for him, hoping I could find him and find out what was wrong.

I went to the front desk and asked them if he ever came today, and they said he never showed up, or even received a phone call informing them that he wouldn't call. I didn't bother asking any students, because of course he didn't have any friends other than me. No one in school would help me on this one, so as soon as I ditched, I drove around trying to find him, but got absolutely nowhere. I still didn't have a bloody phone to call him with. I was really beginning to get frustrated and worried, so I stopped and took a breather. I didn't have to worry so much about possibly nothing. For all I knew, again, he could be safe in his house sick or something, and I didn't even know where he lived. That was until I passed a house that said "Walker" in their mail box, which I remember  
was Lewis' last name. It was just a hunch, but he was the only Walker I knew off in school, so I parked and walked toward the door.

I was about to knock when I noticed that the door was already unlocked and that there was another car parked near the house. Maybe Lewis really was sick and his mother was taking care of him... Then... I heard screaming coming from inside the house. I panicked and didn't know what to do, so I went inside and tried to see if somebody was hurt, and to my horror, I saw blood on the floor as well as a pair of shoes and some pieces of clothing. This was like something out of a nightmare, but to make matters worse, it wasn't just screaming that I heard.

I heard punching and kicking sounds coming from another room. Before I even thought about going in there, I quickly grabbed a knife from inside the kitchen, which wasn't far from where the blood was, and tried to be brave. I set foot inside the room and there he was: An older man, roughly around his mid-forties, physically assaulting Lewis, while he was tied down in his own shower blindfolded of all things. Blood was all over the floor and on the wall as I watched in horror trying to think of what to do.

I did not know what to do, and I was just as frightened as I was horrified. Without even thinking, I rushed towards the assailant and tried to stab him in the back. He quickly saw me however and before I said anything, he had ran out of the house. The sound of police sirens were heard from outside as they apprehended him and took him away. None of them came inside though. Nobody went inside to see if anybody was injured or killed. From what I heard, he got arrested on a bloody "home invasion" charge, which he was later found guilty off. They never bothered to check the house, they didn't make an investigation. This town's authorities were as useless as those found in horror films. They even found blood in his shirt, and without even checking, they just suspected it was his.

This got me really angry and I just wanted to stop by the station and scream at the bastard in charge, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. Lewis was in a world of unimaginable pain and suffering. As soon as the assailant left, I used the knife to cut off Lewis' ropes and took off the bloodied blindfold that monster made him wear. Lewis was naked as well, and he was shaking nonstop. This was the most gruesome thing that I have ever witnessed: my best friend being tied down naked in his own shower blindfolded as a strange man kept on beating him unmercifully. I honestly didn't know what to do for him, except maybe clean up the damage. So I closed his front door and as I got back to the shower and closed the door, the first thing I did was turn on the shower to help wash the blood off of him. He was whimpering and kept his eyes closed. He didn't know I was there, and assumed the worst as he whimpered softly, "p-p-p-please... I-I-I'm so-sorry I wasn't the son y-you wanted. D-D-Dad... I-I didn't mean t-t-to be a burden to you", which finally made my heart shatter.

That man was his father. He must have come back here literally to just hurt Lewis as violently as possible like he did before. I was about to cry my eyes out, but I needed to be strong for him. I started to undress completely and got on the shower on my knees as I put my hands on his shoulders as he started crying expecting the worst and didn't want to open his eyes. "Lewis... Lewis it's me... It's me Octavia... Open your eyes, it's me", I said to him as the water began to splash over both of us. As soon as he heard my voice, he slowly opened his eyes and caught glimpse of me, totally naked as well in front of him. He didn't batten an eye, he didn't blush, and he didn't even feel shy or insecure. He saw my body, but only looked into my eyes, while his were still bloodied.

He saw me, but he felt secure, relieved and, more importantly, safe. The reason I got in naked was that, I wanted the first thing he saw after having to face that onslaught of suffering to be an image of love, comfort and care, and at his current condition, being totally naked as well, I figured he wouldn't feel as insecure as I appeared to be. Outside, I was blushing like crazy, keeping focus on trying to help him, while also being aware that we are both in a shower together... Inside, I was happy that he was the one to look at me this way. It didn't make me feel dirty, whorish or anything. It felt like a rite of passage for two people who really trusted one another. He made me feel beautiful somehow. I felt happy and free.

"M-M-Melody? I-Is that y-you?" he said looking into my eyes that were just as teary eyed as his. "It's me Lewis. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere my darling. I'm never going to leave you alone, ever", I said to him before I broke down and hugged him tightly. "Y-You're safe with me my friend, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever". I had never cried this much in my entire life, and I felt my spirit dying as I held him close to me while the water doused us both. Lewis's heart was beating rapidly, because of me. He hugged me tightly and cried into me as we hugged each other out, vowing never to let each other go. At first I didn't imagine him ever being able to get over such a traumatic experience, but then he whispered something to me that I will remember even after I die. "D-Don't cry Melody... Nothing in this world can bring me down. I may look weak and vulnerable, but keeping you in my memory, as well as in my heart, will keep me alive forever... No matter what", he whispered to me.

I was officially convinced one hundred percent that Lewis was the bravest soul I've ever met in my entire life. He looked at me as I was crying, and he actually smiled as he wiped off my tears and looked into my eyes. "Nothing can bring down what we have. And I won't let anyone try to do so... You're my best friend Octavia, and I love you", he said to me, finally making me cry harder than I ever had, but smiling as well. "Lewis... You're my very best friend in the whole entire world... I don't really know what to say to make up for the pain you just suffered through", I said to him, still whimpering as he leaned down and kissed my forehead and smiled.

"You saved me Octavia... You already did more for me than anyone else in the world has ever done", he said in reply. At this moment, he had already made me his best friend, told me his darkest secrets and even saw me naked... One thing remained that neither of us have come to experience yet... Something that I don't believe any of us would ever do, but for the sake of honoring the love and friendship that we had, I had to do it. Actually... I wanted to do it, to see how it feels. "Lewis... C-Can you close your eyes for me", I said to him as he slowly did. "Yes, but why?", he replied getting kind of nervous seeing as how he was blindfolded just a few minutes ago. As I closed my eyes as well, I said to him in a soothing and loving manner "this is for the both of us who may never get to experience this feeling again". As I said that to him, I leaned over and softly kissed him on the mouth as I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

My heart was pounding viciously as his was too and the two of us held that kiss for what felt like five minutes, but felt like an eternity to me. Those five heavenly minutes we spent holding that one kiss were the greatest five minutes of my whole entire life... Lewis was my first kiss ever, and, oh my lord, it was just beautiful. Lewis' arms were wrapped around my back as he pulled me closer and kissed me back sweetly. His lips were soft and he held me in a manner that seemed protective and strong. Even though it technically didn't mean anything huge, and nothing changed and we still remained friends, that kiss became the true symbol of trust that I was looking for, and from that moment on, I could truly trust Lewis with anything even my own life. As we broke the kiss, I whispered to him sweetly "promise me, we will always be best friends", and which he replied, his arms about to hug me tightly again, "I promise... My darling Melody... Even if we get lost from one another, we will find each other again. I promise you", and we hugged it out one more time, before getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

[Octavia had to put her journal down as she was on the verge of crying happily from writing. Her heart sung happily as she let a single tear drop while she envisioned how the kiss happened over and over in her head. It was the ultimate proof of trust that she had for her best friend. A kind of trust she didn't feel for anybody, not even her own parents. She never felt so happy before when she took that leap of faith she was so scared to take. As she finally put her journal down, she went to Lewis' room and gave him a kiss on the lips as he was asleep and whispered softly]

"Thank you for keeping your promise to me", she whispered as she left his room and went down to hers and drifted off to sleep to dream again... Except one dream has already come true.

-Sunny Day, Cloudy Weather-

[It was Sunday morning and Lewis was up bright and early to make breakfast while Octavia was still asleep. He knew his way around the kitchen very well as he learned how to cook while he was on tour with his friends. He was hoping Octavia would still be asleep by the minute he woke up to cook, as he wanted to surprise her on a Sunday morning with breakfast in bed]

"Alright, just add a pinch of cinnamon and... Done! Haha, five years of cooking for those pricks and I finally got good use for cooking for somebody else", he laughed as he sighed looking down and frowning softly and sighing again. "I hope your last few minutes were very well enjoyed you guys. I hope I can make the best of life as well as you guys did. Maybe... We both can... I hope..."

[Lewis poured a glass full of juice and places it on a tray along with a plate full of eggs, sausage and hash browns. He walked upstairs holding the plate carefully as he slowly got into her room quietly, not wanting to wake her up and sits down next to her, placing tray in her bedside table. He slowly waited for the sweet smell wake her up]

Octavia slowly woke up and gave a small whiff as she opened her beautiful purple eyes and saw the plate in front of her and looked up seeing Lewis smiling. "Good morning Melody", he said as she slowly got up on the bed, still a little groggy, but smiling. "Good morning Lewis. Um, what is all this?" she said not knowing why she had that plate next to her. "Remember when we were young and you told me you always wanted to wake up with breakfast in bed one day. Better late than never am I right?" he said smiling as she smelled her small banquet and looked at him. "Lewis, did you make all this yourself?" she said confused as she looked at the delicious tray with hungry eyes.

"Impressed? Hehe enjoy it Melody. I'm going to take a quick shower, then come back", he said as she grabbed his arm. "No don't. Come here and sit next to me. I want to talk to you, and don't want to eat alone", she said as she looked at him and he smiled and laid next to her as she picked up the tray and smiled smelling the hot plate of eggs and sausage. She took a bite and chewed as her face gleamed with joy as she swallowed and looked at him. "Lewis, my God, this is so good. It's incredible, w-where did you-", she talked as he started laughing at her overblown complimenting. "It's just eggs and sausage Melody. It's nothing big. Hehe and to answer your question, I learned to cook on tour, trying to provide for myself. Usually when me and the guys, when we stayed in hotels, they provided us with a kitchen where one of my friends Rob gave me a how-to on what to do and how to do it when it came to cooking", he said as he told her about his friends in the band, believing she didn't know.

"Rob was the oldest of us, he was like twenty-three, he played guitar and wrote the majority of our songs. Then there was Doug, Rob's brother, who played Bass and sang backup", he continued talking as Octavia kept on eating. "Mmm, hey, wasn't there a girl in your band? That girl with the flashy glasses who played on a turntable, what was her name? I know she had a stage name, but I don't remember her name. We used to take classes together", she said while still eating from her plate, trying to keep up with his conversation. "You mean Irene? Haha she called herself Vinyl on stage, said it made her look unique and original- Wait a minute, you followed along with what me and the band did? As in, you know about what we did or sung?" he asked curiously as he never expected her to be a fan of rock music. "Oh Lewis, don't think that just because I don't listen to rock music that I hate it enough to not listen to it when a dear friend is the one playing", she said which really surprised Lewis as he never expected her to respond so greatly towards rock music.

"Believe it or not, I have all you're music on my car and on my stereo here in my house. I listen to you whenever I have a bad day. Somehow your music is the only thing that can calm me down at that point. When I'm at my worse, when I just feel like breaking down and giving up on everything, I play one of your CDs, I listen to that powerful voice of yours, those lyrics, and that tune, your message... It makes me feel like", she said as he looked at her not wanting to say a damn thing. "It makes me feel like you're always here with me. Always here to wipe my tears, hug me, and comfort me whenever I'm all alone. It's like you never left Canterlot High, like you stayed and we remained friends even after my graduation. It's like... Listening to your music... Is the closest I ever had to feeling you here with me, when you were out there living your dream and I stood here lonely and missing you every single day", she looked at him as he couldn't believe what she just said to him.

"Melody... I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry I left, but you know I had no choice after what those bastards in Canterlot High did to me. You know they crossed the line and went too far with what they did to me", he said much to her confusion. "What are you talking about Lewis?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about. "Melody, they wanted to kick me out. As soon as they found out about the incident with my father, they got paranoid about how that story would affect them publicly and how they're lack of support or help towards children who had problems would make people avoid enrolling their kids inside. They saw what happened to me, know they did absolutely nothing, assumed I was going to complain or some shit, and told me I was expelled", her eyes were widened with shock and disbelief as she heard what he said.

"They came to me, sat me down, and told me everything from why this was happening to what was going to happen. They burnt my records, unregistered my name from their files, and they all said exactly the same thing: Publicity means everything, and you're incident, while tragic, means nothing to us, but very bad publicity and we can't afford this kind of controversy in Canterlot High. Those bastards looked at a boy who was brought down by his abusive parent, and instead of helping him up, they kicked him down even more and executed him point blank", he said, angry at what they did to him. "B-But Lewis, you left because you wanted to pursue your dream of being a musician. I thought-", she said trying to make sense of what he was saying, before he interrupted her and tried to explain to her what truly happen.

"I left because I had no choice Melody. I left because they gave up on me without ever even trying to help me. They abandoned me for their own selfish purposes, and left me to choose my own path with no tools and no advice on how", he said angrily while remembering how they ultimately screwed him over completely. "I was doing great in school, I got great marks, and I was at the top of the class, but the minute word got out that I was assaulted in my own goddamn house, they took no chance and decided to get rid of me without any thought of helping me. They saw me as a fucking tumor that needed to be removed; otherwise everything they held dear to financially wise would die off. HOW? IT'S MY GODDAMN LIFE! THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO GET INVOLVED!" he said nearly scaring her as he raised his voice. "I had no idea. Lewis, why didn't you ever tell me? I could have help-", she said before he interrupted her. "You did enough for me already, and I was already dead on arrival. Nothing could save me at that point", he said frowning softly when she placed her tray on her bedside and hugged him softly.

"Oh Lewis, you're never too late to fight back, no matter who the authority is or how high they are. You're strong, you can handle anything. I mean, you handled the abuse of your father as tough as any person could. I still remember that day you're father tied you up. You immediately smiled in pain, and told me how nothing could bring you down and you just… you were so brave, despite being in such a terrible condition at the time", she blushed as she talked remembering the kiss they shared that day. "That day we became much closer to each other than we could ever possibly could. Almost like… Like we were…" she choked as Lewis laid his head on her shoulder and smiled. "You saved my life that day. I still haven't forgotten that and never will, no matter what", he said as he lay with her and they both held each other. "Nothing can come between what we formed that day. No matter what, you and I still remained friends no matter what", he said as he smiled happily and she let a single tear drop and he wiped it out.

Octavia sniffed as she hugged him as tightly as she could, and she laid her head on his chest. She felt his heart beat fast as he blushed while she smiled and sat on top of him looking into his eyes, while she pulled down her robe slightly simply to only reveal her shoulders. Lewis' face was reddened for a short bit, but immediately it went down as he looked at her tattoos which made him giggle. "I'll never forget when you talked me into getting these. Believe it or not, I love them. They're like a mark of identity that represents who I am professionally. Hehehe mother was angry and forbade me from seeing you again. Like Hell", she said laughing as he smiled.

"I told you they would be perfect for you. Sorry about the pain though", he said really apologizing as she places her hand on his chest and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "You held my hand during the entire time. You never let me alone during that whole entire time", she said softly as he blushed softly and hugged her back softly. "You know I would never leave you, no matter what Melody", he smiled as they looked into each other's eyes while she looked at him sweetly and smiled. "You never did tell me how we both got into that place without them asking YOU for ID. I was already eighteen at the time. How did you get pass them if minors weren't allowed?" she said smirking as he laughed.

"The morons weren't able to spot a shitty looking fake ID I had", he said as she laughed as well almost not believing him. Both of them talked for a while longer as Lewis took her tray and got ready to go downstairs and wash her plates. "Well you rest up some more. I'm going to go wash these downstairs", he said smiling as she laid in bed as it was still very early and tried to go to sleep again. "Mmmmm thank you Lewis" As she drifted off to sleep. Lewis spoke before closing the door. "Oh wait! Is it okay if maybe you can drive me to my Mother's house today? I know you have work tomorrow, and didn't want you to miss out because of me", he said in a very pleading manner which got her incredibly nervous and scared. "S-Sure Lewis, later in the afternoon. Is that alright?" she said to him sleepily. "Of course, thank you Melody. Have a nice nap" he said smiling as he closed the door and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

[The very next hour, Octavia woke up after having a horrible nightmare. She woke up sweaty and scared at the request of having to bring Lewis to his mother's house. There was an aching feeling in her stomach that prevented her from even smiling about this situation. Octavia knew about the incident that he had with his mother three years ago, and felt incredibly distraught over it. As Octavia woke up, she saw that it was already the afternoon and the sun arrived already. Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep, and still shaken from the nightmare she just had, she instead grabbed her journal and started to write in order to calm herself down]

November Eighteen, Two Thousand Six

It's been two weeks since the incident with Lewis' father. Lewis decided to let him get away with it, which to me I thought was a horrible idea, but he wasn't at the mood to be disagreed with. From what I understood, his mother had to go away on business while she let his father take care of him after just getting out of prison. Lewis never told me why she didn't just say no, but from he did tell me, apparently he threatened to hurt her if she said no to him again. Basically, she left him alone with an abusive man who most likely just wanted to beat him up more, all so that she herself could avoid getting beaten by the abusive man in question.

That was the vilest thing I've ever heard off. What kind of sick woman would do this to their own son just to save their own life? That was beyond ungodly selfish; that was simply unforgivable. She knew this kind of thing would happen and didn't want to risk hurting herself when she could just use poor Lewis as a bloody decoy. That really got me in a hateful and violent manner from which I've never felt before. I wanted to meet this woman and actually give her a piece of my mind.

Maybe it was my imagination, maybe she didn't know what happened, but my God, I needed to know what really happened, because as far as I'm concerned, she subtly helped Lewis get assaulted by his own father, and she needed to understand that. I asked Lewis if he could introduce me to her so I could ask her what happened, and maybe get to know more about her as well. I expected the worse from her, I'm not going to lie, but I had to keep my head on right and think straight about the situation. There was something about that time when Lewis got assaulted that didn't make any sense to me.

Throughout his whole body, there were cuts all over his arms, legs and stomach, cuts that look like they were there before the beatings started. When I found Lewis in the shower, there were only signs of punching and kicking, but there weren't any cuts anywhere that were fresh, and there was no knife either. This didn't make any sense to me and it got me very frightened to think of the possibilities as to where they came from. My initial thought was that his father made them a while before Lewis and his mother moved here, but I've been wrong before, and at a moment like this, I needed to know the truth if it kills me. Lewis refused to talk about the incident and I refused to make him, but I needed to know where those cuts came from. I had to know who hurt my best friend and why.

When Lewis finally introduced me to his mother, she looked surprisingly normal from what I expected. She was young, around her mid-Thirties, her hair was long and beautiful, and she was wearing a suit. Not to sound ridiculous or anything, but seeing how his father was, I kind of expected her to be a little battered down, wearing a tank top and having short hair and bruises all over her. My judgmental mind at the time didn't know better. She was kind and sweet, but I still got that feeling I got when I saw Lewis for the first time. This time, I felt kind of scared to be around her. Like she was going to hurt me or yell at me. She hugged Lewis and gave him a nice kiss on the head, but when I tried to shake her hand, she gave me a deadpan stare and said "whatever business you have, you keep it to yourself and leave my son alone!" Where did the sudden hostility come from?

I meant nothing but love and kindness towards him as a friend. I want to help him however I can. My guess is Lewis hasn't told her about me, which makes sort of sense, because he introduced me like if he has mentioned me for the first time to her. Was Lewis embarrassed of me? Why wouldn't he tell her about me? Surprisingly, that was the least of my worries. I still focused on wanting to find out about those cuts Lewis had on his body. Then a thought came to mind: She doesn't know about the cuts. She's completely unaware of those cuts on his body and most likely even thinks he's perfectly fine. Does she even know what happened with him and his father? The beating? The blood? THE ARREST? WAS SHE HONEST TO GOD UNAWARE WHEN HER OWN FUCKING SON WAS BEING ABUSED BY HIS OWN FATHER-

[Octavia snapped her pencil as she wrote angrily and sighed as she sharpened it. She found herself sitting down unaware of what to do or what to say. She knew something that could devastate Lewis if he were to find out. She couldn't tell him, no matter what. She vowed to let this secret die with her in time, no matter how much it would hurt Lewis. In her heart she knew that secret would destroy him]

"Oh Lewis... If only you knew what really happened to your mother... Oh God Lewis I'm so sorry... It was all my fault", she said beginning to cry. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to make her do it... If it weren't for me... Your mother would still be alive... I'm so sorry."

[As Octavia cried her eyes out, hoping not to wake Lewis up, she grabbed a small box from under her bedside table. She opened it and pulled out a small razor blade and pulled up the sleeve on her right arm and laid it down as she placed the blade against her skin]

"I'm sorry about this too."

[Suddenly the door opens as Lewis walks in to wake her up surprisingly. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart suddenly stop as he looked at her in utter shock and horror. Lewis felt part of him go numb as he stared at her arm and kneeled down on the floor. Octavia, about to continue crying her eyes out, dropped her blade down and lay on the floor finally breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing as outside, a heavy rain starts to form]

...

"Melody… W-What are you doing? Are you fucking crazy? PUT THOSE BLADES DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

…

…

"Lewis… T-There's something I have to tell you… Y-Y-Your Mother… Your Mother committed suicide several years ago"

…

"W-What the hell are you talking about Melody?"

…

…

…

"Remember that incident you had with her? Your last phone call with her after you left to pursue your dream? I got angry with her about that, as well as the incident with your Father where she just let you alone with him to save her own life… I yelled, and told her things, terrible things… Then I angrily slapped her in the face and pushed her onto the floor and ran away like Hell freezing over just finally getting all that anger out… Then the very next day, an ambulance pulled out of her driveway, and they declared her dead on the scene. She slit her throat with the very same knife I held the day your Father beat you. I… I was told that you knew already, that you were informed, which is why I got scared when you acted like nothing happened. I'm sorry Lewis… this was my entire fucking fault and I'm sorry"

[As Octavia cried her eyes out, heartbroken for having to tell him the secret she vowed never to reveal to him, Lewis' heart was officially shattered as he started crying and screaming and ran out of the room. He ran outside into the rain and started running West as Octavia got scared and tried to go find him with her car. Octavia searched for about an hour in the dead of the heavy rain until she saw a ghostly figure running into a graveyard and she parked near the gate and saw Lewis frantically looking for his mother's grave. After fifteen minutes, Lewis finally found the grave that read "Here lies Jennifer Walker, beloved dreamer and mother" as Lewis finally broke down in an agonizing sob and cried in his mother's grave, feeling totally alone, totally hopeless and totally betrayed and abandoned. Octavia saw him and before getting out, she decided to leave him here for a while, while she went home to get clothed. Lewis wasn't going anywhere, and she knew it. The truth at the end, didn't set anyone free, it just broke hearts and destroyed trust and bonding between friends]

-Fall from grace-

[Octavia drove back down to the cemetery as the heavy rain still hit hard, and saw that Lewis was sitting against the gravestone covering his face as he cried without any means of stopping. Her heart was still shattered from him having to find out what happened, but one question remained: How on Earth was he not aware of her death? Octavia screamed as she cut her arm roughly with a razor blade in her car, crying as she felt blood dripping to her legs and her seat. Little did Lewis know that Octavia was secretly addicted to self-harming and has tried and failed to recover for years. Ever since the incident with Lewis' mother, Octavia found herself in a state of absolute depression due to the guilt she had from causing her death, though unintentionally, to the point where she found herself choosing between shedding blood, or killing herself. She felt a different type of pain, one that distracted her from another type of pain that was eating away her soul. She hated doing that to herself; she utterly despised it, but felt trapped as she found herself coming back for more and more with each cut and each drop of blood. Jennifer died around the same time that Lewis had left, around Six years ago when Octavia had recently turned eighteen. Octavia remembered that day perfectly well as if it had just happened yesterday. It started when Octavia found out that Lewis' father confessed to having assaulted Lewis in his home and even found out that he was contracted by someone close to do it for him. Octavia called Lewis excited about the news, only to have that excitement shattered as she got a very upsetting message from him when he picked up the phone]

"Octavia... This will be last time we ever talk. I didn't want to tell you this in person because I didn't have the heart to do hurt you as badly as I'm sure I'm about to do. I'm leaving Canterlot High and I'm running away to pursue my dreams", Lewis said as Octavia went from getting excited to getting scared. "Lewis what are you talking about? I'm calling you because your father confessed to having-", she said as he quickly interrupted her. "Octavia listen to me. It doesn't matter! I'm not going to be here when he gets trialed or convicted. This town turned its back on me and I can't take it anymore", he said as his voice broke a little. "I don't belong here Melody, I never did. I'll never be happy living in this town, going to this insufferable school and having to deal with my mother after all she put me through", he kept on saying as Octavia tried to knock some sense into him.

"Lewis, forget about all that. You are strong enough to handle anything no matter what it is. What happened between your father is about to be resolved. He's going to be tried and they're going to arrest him as well as the person who supposedly hired him to do this", she said as he listened without giving a damn. "It doesn't matter who it was who hired him or whatever their intention was. His abuse means nothing to me anymore since I am going to be as far away from him as humanly possible. I'm going away to seek somewhere greater where hopefully I can become the musician I always wanted to be. This time I won't let anyone stop me, especially my mother who just told me what a colossal disappointment to her for leaving to "pursue some bullshit dream that will never come true" instead of staying locked up behind a desk for three more fucking years just so I can grow up and work behind ANOTHER fucking desk. No, that's not my life, and opportunity has arrived for me here and I won't miss it", he said assuring how serious he was about his decision to run away.

Octavia was on the verge of panicking as she knew he would never lie to her, and given how serious he was, it was clear he was honestly trying to leave forever. "Look Lewis, not everything will turn out alright on the first go, but it will be okay. I don't know what happened between you and your mother, but it's not worth running away. Your father is about to get what he deserves. You can put him in his place, you and your mother-", she spoke before Lewis abruptly cut her off. "OCTAVIA GODDAMMIT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Even if any of that mattered, my mother is a goddamn cop. She could have done something other than leave me with him while she cowered away and left me to bruise. Instead, she left me alone, no idea where she was, and when he got to my house, he took a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me if I even think about running away. SHE ABANDONED ME AND INSTEAD OF ARRESTING HIM, SHE LET HIM HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME AND BEAT ME AS HARD AS HUMANLY FUCKING POSSIBLE! Oh and did I ever mention why he did it while I was naked?" he said angrily as Octavia prepared for the worst, but was scared regardless.

"He didn't just beat me; since my mother was nowhere to be found, he needed someone else he could use to satisfy his disgusting lack of sexual pleasure. I don't think I need to explain in detail exactly WHAT THE FUCK THAT MEANS, BUT LETS JUST SAY, IT HURT LIKE HELL AND MADE ME FEEL-", he yelled as Octavia sniffed about to cry her eyes out listening to him, as she had no idea that his father went that far with him. "Lewis… You never… You never told me he did that to you", she said finally starting to cry as she felt both anger and sadness flow through her body. "Octavia… It's over… I'm done with this town, I'm done with this life, and I need to chase my dreams. I don't care what you or my mother says. You have my number; if you ever want to show me the support I could use, give me a call. Until then though, goodbye Octavia… I'm sorry", he said before hanging up. Octavia stopped crying as she got outside and got on her car and decided to drive off to Lewis' mother's house and find out what happened that that made him want to run away. As she got to her home, Jennifer angrily grabbed Octavia by her hair and screamed angrily, with the stench of alcohol in her mouth reeking into her nose.

YOU FUCKING BITCH! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! MOTHERFUCKER, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she said screaming in a fiery pit of rage. She pushed Octavia onto the floor and held a knife to her throat angrily as Octavia was shaking and looking at her with absolute fear. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY SON RAN AWAY! YOU DROVE HIM AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" she said angrily as Octavia started to tear up scared of what she was saying. She was sweating and felt hot as if she had a fever, but Octavia kept focusing on the knife in her throat. "I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN GIVING HIM IDEAS ABOUT RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME AND PURSUING THOSE RIDICULOUS DREAMS OF HIS! YOU SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH AFTER I WORKED HARD TRYING TO PROTECT HIM! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO KEEP HIM SAFE!" she said as Octavia got angry and grabbed her arm and bit her hand violently and as she screamed in pain, Octavia pushed Jennifer down and kicked her knife away and she immediately slapped her so roughly that it left a mark and a small cut made from her nails.

"I SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH? I SENT LEWIS TO- HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THINH YOU BLOODY LIAR?" Octavia said screaming angrily as she grabbed Jennifer by her shirt. "You listen to me you drunken shrew: Lewis was assaulted by your own husband at his own house. HE TIED HIM UP TO THE SHOWER, NAKED AS THE DAY HE WAS BORN AND LEFT BRUISES ALL OVER HIS BODY, AFTER HE VIOLATED HIM SEXUALLY!" she said angrily as Jennifer was lying on the floor shaking as her face started to bruise. "NEITHER YOU NOR THE AUTHORITIES DID ANYTHING! I KNOW, I STEPPED INTO THE PRECIENT AND TOLD THEM, WHAT I SAW, THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. YOUR HUSBAND GOT ARRESTED ON A GODDAMN MISDEMEANOR, DESPITE HAVING YOUR SON'S BLOOD ALL OVER HIS CLOTHING. WHY? BECAUSE YOU LEFT ON SOME BULLSHIT EXCUSE, AND LEFT YOUR SON ALL ALONE WITH THAT MONSTER TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, YOU UNBELIEVABLE BITCH!", she screamed as Jennifer began to cry and beginning to sober up.

"H-He threatened me… he said it was either I ditch forever, or he would murder me and take him away forever and do God knows what to him. It was either that or… or…" suddenly her face began to tear up as she felt hopeless and unable to protect her son from her abusive husband. "Oh don't try to cry your way out of this, and expect me to sympathize with you. Because guess what? You're a police woman yourself. You could have prevented this; all of it, and you did nothing. Absolutely nothing! In fact, I have a little theory. Lewis left to pursue the dream of becoming a musician and performing on stage. He had this dream for a while hasn't he?" she got closer as Jennifer groveled back in fear, not knowing what she could have done.

"That's all he ever talked about, hasn't he? Running away and going off to pursue some dream he will more than likely fail to accomplish, hasn't he? I think the reason you left him with your husband wasn't because you got threatened. I think you just got bloody scared that he would be making a huge mistake and wanted Lewis severely out of commission just so he could get scared and stay home in your arms", she kept talking as she tried to get a point across as Jennifer started to face a wall from behind and cower in fear and cry softly.

"Shut up. I THINK THAT THE WHOLE IDEA OF LEWIS ACTUALLY TRYING TO PURSUE HIS DREAM GOT YOU PARANOID, AND MADE YOU THINK HE WOULD ABANDON YOU AT ANY GIVEN SECOND, NOT KNOWING WHETHER OR NOT HE'S EVEN OKAY!", she said raising her voice a little as Jennifer started to scream up against a wall, "SO AND SO, THAT YOU THOUGHT HE WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE IF HE SUDDENLY GOT INJURED, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY WAY OF DOING SO UNLESS-", before Octavia could finish that sentence, Jennifer pulled out a gun out and aimed directly at Octavia's head.

Octavia was silent for a second, but didn't blink as she tried to stay brave for her best friend. "Unless you hired someone merciless who could hurt him enough to put him out of commission, and be able to cover your tracks, if he tried to get away with telling someone you hired him", she said as Jennifer pulled the trigger on the pistol which wasn't even loaded, and Octavia didn't even blink. "So you went ahead and got your husband to do it for you, so that way, if anything happened, if he got caught, you could sweet talk your way into letting them know he abused him AND YOU for years and that you had no idea what he was doing in your house when he was beating him… but you didn't expect it to get bloody. You had no idea what he was going to do. You sent a cold blooded monster to assault on your own son, not knowing what in the holy mother of God he was going to do. You got scared. You got crazy. And now you're drinking it all away thinking that getting drunk is going to make any goddamn difference whatso-fucking-ever", Octavia finishes as Jennifer's arm shakes holding the gun in hand. "Isn't that right, OFFICER WALKER?" screamed Octavia as Jennifer's badge could be seen on the floor as she screamed and threw her gun at Octavia missing her, and flailed around screaming and crying and placing her hands on her head.

"You're bastard husband confessed to the whole damn thing this morning back in prison. He's being trialed for domestic abuse, domestic disturbance, attempted manslaughter and sexual assault, all on a minor and even gave out a clear description, on exactly WHO the cop was, though he didn't reveal a name. I wanted to find Lewis and tell him the great news about what happened, so that he could testify against him, but he's gone away I know not where", Octavia said as she looked down upset, but immediately got serious again. "I came here to ask where he went… and what happened between the two of you… I came here hoping you knew where he went, but honestly, what do you care, right? You honestly fooled me into thinking you were this kind, innocent woman with a horrible past. You proved to be as big of a monster as your husband! Do Lewis a favor, and stay the fuck out of his life!" she said as she angrily walked out the door and left Jennifer's house.

[It's been three days since Octavia confronted Jennifer at her house and hasn't heard from her or Lewis since he ran away last Friday. Octavia is now walking out of school, on her own for the first time in five months, and frowning out of sadness because of how much she missed her best friend. He told her that she could call him whenever she felt ready to show him the support that he needed, and she slowly found herself wanting to call him every day, but after the blowout she had with his mother, she didn't have it in her heart to do so. The following Monday afternoon, Octavia drove back to her house and as she got inside, she noticed a letter taped to her door with her name written on it. As she opened it and started reading it, she felt her soul sink and kneeled down as she read]

{Dear Octavia, before I say anything, I think Lewis running away was the best thing he could have done considering his father was acquitted due to lack of evidence, but I write this to you as three things.

One, I want to apologize for my behavior that day and for pulling a knife at you. I was drinking that day, so please no hard feelings. Second, everything you said about me leaving Lewis alone with my husband alone on purpose is true, but it wasn't for the reasons you pointed out. Believe it or not, I actually planned to inform the prescient about what he was doing to Lewis and finally get him arrested since he always got away with it in the past, not that you would know. It was a horrible thing to do, I know, but the reason I came all this way out here was to prevent Lewis from having to grow up anymore with someone constantly hurting him physically and emotionally, and because his father found us, I had to think of something. I know it was a stupid and downright unforgivable thing to do, but I want you to know I only did it to put an end to his abuse any further. It hurt me to have to do that, but I had no choice. Nobody would believe me if I told them what he was doing to us in the past and frankly nobody would care. I'm sorry about this as well, but please; don't believe a lie as miserable as that.

Third, you were right. I am a monster and I agree that staying away from Lewis will be the best thing for him since he won't have me getting paranoid and scared about everything he's doing. He's fourteen years old now, and it's about time he got up and chased his dreams, whether he fails or not, I have faith in him, now and forever. If you ever see him again, tell him I love him and that I'm sorry I failed him as miserably. I will always love him, no matter what. Thank you… Regards, Jennifer Walker}

[She finished reading as she got in her car and drove off to Jennifer's house and talk to her, but as soon as she got there, she saw an ambulance parked near the driveway as paramedics were rolling someone away. As she got off her car, Octavia expected the worse as she ran towards the house and got stopped by one of the officers who informed her that the victim was Jennifer and that she apparently committed suicide by slitting her throat with a butcher knife. Octavia was horrified and in pain believing she just caused the death of her best friend's mother, and he doesn't even know what happened. She sat on her room screaming and crying trying to find ways of letting Lewis know, but she has no idea what to do. Octavia looked at her phone ready to call him, but she was crying so much, she had no idea how to say it without speaking nonsensically and in tears. She screamed as she threw her phone onto her mirror and shattered the majority of it angrily and saw a piece of broken glass on the floor and grabbed it and held it to her arm. Something in her mind snapped as she felt the guilt of causing the death of another person and the sadness of not being able to see her best friend ever again overpower her body and she suddenly felt her skin pierce as blood began to drip and while she cried in pain, she felt all the pain she felt for what happened suddenly disappear as she made another cut, and kept going until she left about fifteen cuts in her left arm. The cuts were small, but deep and over the years, she continued to cut, but none of them left scars like those fifteen did. Now at twenty four, the cuts continue and as she cries, she begs more and more to stop, but doesn't know what to do]

[The rain showered as Lewis sat with his legs crossed crying into his already soaked arms with his back against his mother's grave after spending an entire hour, motionless and numb. He knew the pain his mother put him through, and he was aware of her lack of support or caring. He put up with all the pain she put him through like a man, but not because he wanted to be tough, or to prove a point: but because he could never feel it in his heart to hate his mother whom he loved more than anything in the whole entire world. She never laid a hand on him, except to hug him at night when he had a very bad dream.

She would lie in bed with him in her arms and sing her a lullaby so he could fall back asleep and would never leave his side. As the years went by, and the chaos at home between them and his father only got worse, she finally decided to dump him and run off with her son to a safer place away from the torture and abuse that he put them through. Even as Lewis got older, he still loved his mother to death despite how cold-hearted she grew over the years they spent on the run from his father, but Lewis was still able to notice her cruel change of heart very quickly. She started having night terrors and even grew aggressive towards him by screaming and breaking things in their own home.

Jennifer knew that her husband would return one day and lay his hand upon her and her son, and cried herself to sleep every night afraid and waiting for him to return and possibly get even worse. He would whip Jennifer everywhere he could with a belt made of leather and whenever he felt like it, he would tie her to the bed and take advantage of her, and forced Lewis to hear everything as he did. Lewis knew what he was doing to her, but was unable to do anything since he was just a little kid at the time. Lewis however received multiple beatings every single night before he went to sleep and would always go to sleep crying and waking up having severe night terrors remembering what his father did to him at his mother.

He hated the man more than anything and wanted nothing to do with him, even if it meant him getting hurt or killed. His mother who would normally try to tell him how violence was never the right answer, happily told him that she wanted him dead more than he did, but knew that killing him wouldn't work well for anybody. She didn't want him to grow up hateful and violent like his father was, and wanted him to grow happy and free. Inside, she prayed that he would go out and pursue his dreams, but she also believed that no matter what, his father would find him and her and put them back through all the hell they went through. She wanted her husband behind bars so that Lewis could have a better life as well as hers. When she and Lewis made their move, she went to live with her mother's for a while till she got back on her feet, and while she took care of Lewis as well, she also trained to become an officer of the law, so she can move to a quiet city and let Lewis start high school and finally be happy.

Free from her husband, free from the abuse, free from the rape and free to raise her son in a safe environment. She worked for four years to became a fully licensed officer of the law, and when she finally graduated, she and Lewis got the opportunity to move out of her mother's house, enroll Lewis in Canterlot High as soon as his grandmother finished teaching him, since she was also a home school teacher and get a job not only to support her son, but to protect him and herself in case anything happened. Lewis was proud of her for finally moving forward with her life following what happened with his father. He never got mad at her and never got into any fights with her, no matter what, but when he ran away upon discovering what happened between him and Canterlot High, she crossed a line he never expected she would. Lewis was in the train station calling his mother through a payphone since his cell phone had run out of battery]

"Lewis? Where are you? It's been three hours and you're not home", said Jennifer as she worried about him. "Mom, I know you went through a lot of trouble to enroll me in Canterlot High and had the best intentions for me to be here, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry Mom, but I can't stay here anymore. I'll never be able to fulfill my dreams out here and you know it", he said trying to explain his desire for a better life. "Lewis, don't be ridiculous. School is the only way you'll be able to be successful in life. You honestly think you'll make it as a ridiculous musician? So you can receive hate from millions of angry dance music fanatics who have no taste in real music whatsoever? To be shut down by every music label who only want to sign in some untalented teenage girl singing about giving her phone number to some dumb hunk with no personality aside from having muscles? Think clearly about this goddammit. You're not even musically talented enough to become famous. What the hell do you expect to become?" she said, finally letting her disapproval of his dreams take over her way of thinking.

"You are never going to become anything famous in this world. Don't you get it? Nobody will hire an untalented want to be rock star when they can hire some asshole kid online just because he's handsome. You are not even handsome for God's sake; YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT IN THIS WORLD! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" she said screaming into her phone as Lewis began to tear up and remained silent due to her ignorance and lack of understanding to how reality truly was, and simply saw what any close-minded person would think about the music industry nowadays. "You know what Mom? How about you shut the fuck up? I put up through as much pain and disappointment in this world as humanly possible, and I won't take anymore shit from anybody, not school, not Dad and definitely not fucking you! I don't even care about what you say anymore, all you did since we moved here was pushing me down and turning me away from my dreams and hopes. Look, I don't care how difficult we had it in the past, I moved on and learned to live with the pain that asshole put us up with, EVEN AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME RECENTLY! I may not be handsome or talented like you say I'm not, but I know I'm stronger than you will ever be. So shut the hell up, and leave me alone" he said as he angrily hung up and began to call Octavia.

[Lewis stood up as the rain still blanketed him and he looked down on his mother's grave and began to talk to it]

"I-I know we both had it rough in the past. I know you got it horribly from your end of the spectrum when Dad was around. He did things to you that he later passed on to me as severely and violently as possible. He hurt us both inappropriately and I hate him for that. He made me grow so hateful and violent towards life, and I just wanted nothing better to do than to kill the bastard and keep him out of our lives forever. You taught me that violence was never the right answer and that the best way to fight is to let your voice be heard… I should have listened to you years ago… if I did… maybe you would still be here… I'm sorry Mom… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ran away and left you alone… you didn't deserve the anger I showed you the day I left… I didn't mean those harsh words, and I didn't mean to make you cry, if I did" he said about to break down and cry again. "I'm sorry I failed you Mom… the scars in my body were not your fault… I don't blame you for what happened to me in the past, because you gave me a chance to let me begin my future… I love you Mom… I love you", he said as he finally broke down and continued crying in his mother's grave.

[As he cried in his mother's grave, Octavia stood in front of him, as the rain showered upon both of them and he looked at her with sadness, anger, and pain in his heart, mind, body and soul]

-Disenchanted-

[Octavia looked at Lewis with pain in her heart and Lewis looked back wanting to scream at her as loud as humanly possible. Octavia remained silent waiting for him to unleash his anger upon her and tried to hold up her tears]

"You had my number… you had it for years now… you had my number all these years and could have told me what happened to her. Instead you kept quiet for seven until some act of God forced me to find out what happened to my mom? What would happen if I never came back? How long were you planning to keep this away from me?" he said angrily trying to find some answers but Octavia stood still as her lip quivered. "I might have been angry at her, but she was still my mother, and I had no way of knowing what happened to her. You knew what happened to her and you kept it to yourself and you never thought about telling me? Why? Well? Are you just going to stand there looking like a sad little girl? Answer me… ANSWER ME! HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING TO KEEP THIS AWAY FROM ME GODDAMMIT?" he finally said as he screamed at her from a distance.

Octavia kneeled down on the floor as she started to cry softly while Lewis walked in front of her. "How could you do this to me Octavia? How could you keep this away from me for so long? WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND", he screamed as he looked at her with absolutely no pity or remorse. He stood in front of her as he looked at her bloody sleeves and kneeled down. "Octavia what happened to your arm?" Lewis said he grabbed her arm and looked at her bloody sleeve. Octavia's teary eyes widened as she pulled her arm away and got up and backed away slowly. "Octavia?" he said as he noticed her trying to back away. "D-Don't look at me like that… please Lewis… it's nothing you need to concern yourself with", she said in absolute fear as Lewis got closer to her. "Octavia… where did those cuts come from?" he asked as Octavia stood against a wall covering her arms and kneeling down as he looked at her anxious that she isn't answering any of his questions. "OCTAVIA, WHERE DID THOSE CUTS COME FROM?" he yelled as she finally snapped. "WHERE DID THOSE CUTS COME FROM LEWIS? WHERE DID YOUR CUTS COME FROM?" she yelled at him as she stood up and pushed him onto the floor.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE CUTS IN YOUR BODY? I SAW THEM THE DAY YOUR FATHER ASSAULTED YOU AND WAITED PATIENTLY FOR YOU TO TELL ME WHERE THEY CAME FROM AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME", she screamed as Lewis looked at her while lying on the ground. "I CRIED THINKING ABOUT WHERE THOSE CUTS CAME FROM WONDERING WHO CAUSED THEM, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME A DAMN THING. WHY? WHO CAUSED THEM? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? BEFORE I ANSWER ANY QUESTION YOU MIGHT HAVE, WHICH I PERFECTLY UNDERSTAND, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND WHERE DID THOSE CUTS CAME FROM. I NEED TO KNOW! WHERE DID THOSE CUTS COME FROM LEWIS? ANSWER ME!" she yelled as Lewis kept his mouth shut for a minute, as he never heard Octavia raise her voice as scary and loud as she screamed at him for the first time since they met.

"Lewis, we based our friendship on a foundation of trust despite our differences, and believe me; nobody could believe you and I were friends. They all looked at us like we weren't meant to be friends and made fun of us. I already lost all my friends before you came into my life, but the minute we became friends, I lost all the respect from everyone I knew in Canterlot High. People ridiculed me and I took it politely and without a care in the world, no matter how much it hurt-", she said as Lewis interrupted her curious as to what her point was. "What does this have to do with my cuts? You're not making any sense", he said asking a legitimate point. "My point is, you probably didn't care about what anyone in school thought about you, and that's okay, but it wasn't easy for me. I put up with a hell of lot so that we can remain friends, and it while I don't regret any of that, I think it's unbelievably unfair that we kept this friendship going for so long and yet you haven't told me where those cuts came from. I told you everything, and you kept many important things away from me. So before I tell you anything… you owe me an explanation: where did those cuts come from?" she said as she looked at him with a serious expression as the rain finally began to die off, but the clouds kept darkening the sky.

Lewis got up and as he stared at her, he took a deep breath and began to spill everything. "You really want to know? You honest to God want to know how I got these cuts?" he said and before she knew, he started to talk frantically as he tried to explain exactly how he got his cuts. "It was either me, or him. I could either slice off my bastard father and become a blood hungry psychotic or keep what little fucking sanity I have left and instead find some way to take out all that painful aggression. Hehehehe nobody suspected that the quiet, calm little Lewis was actually slicing himself day after day after day knowing I could have stopped my mother from getting raped, but had absolutely no chance of doing it. I kept quiet because at night, when my mother was too busy whimpering and sobbing about what happened to us, I had nowhere else to turn to and had no way of relieving myself to the pain he put me through… you want to know why I act so brave? Because I don't talk about my problems; I found a more destructive way of making me forget about my problems whether it's healthy or not. I stayed sane and happy, because I kept my suffering to myself and cried it all at night while I cut it all away with a small knife. The reason I'm "brave" as you think I am, is because I suffered so much abuse, so many beatings, and so many moments that scarred me as a child, that upon losing my childhood at the age of seven, I grew up to be numb and emotionless. It's because of this that I fear nothing and have a quick sense of recovery towards things like bullying: I suffered so much and have so many scars because of it, that I don't have any care in the world about what happens to me determining whether or not I'll live or die" he said as he slowly felt his voice begin to break.

"I'm nothing in this world Octavia... My mother herself said it, and now that she's dead, I can't tell her the great news: LEWIS WALKER FAILED TO MAKE IT IN THIS WORLD AND BECAME A NOBODY! Just a want to be rock star with scars throughout his body, who ran away from home and lost four of his friends because of this stupid dream of his. She was right Octavia... She was right all along", he said as his voice quivered and he kneeled down in front of his mother's grave tearing up as he finally broke down. "She knew I would never become the musician I wanted to become and tried everything to keep me from doing it... I know she hired Dad to beat me up so he could hurt me enough to put me out of commission. I wanted to run away earlier, but... S-She obviously had other plans about what I needed to become as supposed to what I wanted to become... She went as far as to get a man to hurt me so I can live under her roof longer and never fulfill my dreams" he said finally crying as Octavia stayed behind him and got near him.

"You know what? Don't worry about not telling me about my mother. I don't care... I was so blinded by my pain that I forgot about what a traitorous monster she was. I hate her... I HATE HER! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! MOTHERFUCKER, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FEAR AND PARANOIA, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU WANTED TO PROVE TO ME WHAT A PATHETIC LOSER I WAS FOR WANTING TO BE A MUSICIAN THAT YOU KILLED YOURSELF JUST SO YOU CAN LAUGH AT MY FACE WHEN I FELL ON MY ASS FAILING! WELL CONGRATULATIONS MOMMY FUCKING DEAREST! YOUR SON FAILED! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK... YOOOUUUUUU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as Octavia turned him around and slapped him right in the face and as she cried over the words he was saying, she hugged him tightly and didn't let go. She needed to snap him back to reality as he had officially gone insane and felt his inner hatred and anger begin to take over.

"Stop it Lewis, please stop this right now. You have no idea what you're talking about because-" she said before Lewis screamed interrupting her. "WHAT? Because WHAT Octavia?" he said angrily as she cried into his arms and started talking. "Because you're mother left me a letter before she committed suicide Six years ago", she said as she let go and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper she held years ago and handed it to him. Lewis held the piece of paper and began to read, and as he read, he slowly began to feel shame flow through his body as he read the part where it says "He's fourteen years old now, and it's about time he got up and chased his dreams, whether he fails or not, I have faith in him, now and forever. If you ever see him again, tell him I love him and that I'm sorry I failed him as miserably. I will always love him, no matter what", and immediately began to kneel down as Octavia started to speak.

"That's why I never called you to inform you about her death. How could I? It was my entire fault for getting in the way. If I didn't say anything to her, she might still be here and you could still have a mother and..." Octavia choked as she felt her heart sink as she let go of him and began to tear up. "It was me... I made those cuts to myself as well, because I couldn't handle the guilt. I took her away from you... And needed to cut myself in order to make up for what I did", said Octavia as she whimpered on the floor. "Not a day goes by where I don't regret ever screaming to her face, even though she pushed me to the edge, I still didn't mean for her to die. I wish I could go back and stop her from doing that, but I can't... My recklessness cost the life of your mother, and now... It's time I paid the price for it", she said as she got up wiping her tears away and Lewis looked at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean Octavia?" he asked as he looked at a frightened Octavia turn around and run away. "Octavia, where are you going? MELODY COME BACK!" he screamed as he followed her and saw her run to her car and drive away. Lewis ran behind her, but quickly lost her as she drove off back to her home and Lewis began to panic.

"Oh Jesus, Melody what are you doing?" he said to himself as he ran as fast as he could to her house before the worst he feared could happen. Lewis recognized Octavia's sudden behavior as he had experienced the same thing before when his father was around. Even though she didn't say it, it was very clear that she was not well in the head and was experiencing hopelessness and guilt to an extreme measure. He knew what she meant when she said "pay the price" and rushed as fast as he could to her house to stop her from committing the biggest mistake of her life.

[Octavia barely parked her car well as she rushed into her house crying uncontrollably and ran up to her kitchen and pulled a knife out of her table. She went up to her room, gripping onto that knife as tightly as the one she held the day Lewis got assaulted and stood in front of her mirror in the drawer and cried as her hand shook and she held the knife close to her neck. Desperate and scared, Octavia saw her journal on the drawer and decided to put the knife down and write a final goodbye. As Octavia grabbed her pen, she opened up her journal and wrote as her hand shook the pen with fear and sadness]

{Dear Lewis, by the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I'm sorry I failed to be the friend you wanted me to be, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your mother when you really needed to. We shared many happy moments together, and not once had we ever shared a fight. You were very special and meant a lot to me. You mean the entire world to me Lewis, and when we first met, I knew from the bottom of my heart, that I wanted to be with you. All these years, I thought it was friendship that made our relationship work so well... But the truth is that I never wanted to just be your friend. Even though my life is over, I want you to know the real reason I was there for you the day your father assaulted you... The real secret I've been hiding from MYSELF for seven years... Lewis... I love you... My heart beats for you every time we talk, and every time we see one another. I've been in love with you since the day we first met... But it was until the day we kissed that I was a hundred percent sure... It breaks my heart doing this, not knowing whether or not you ever felt the same way, but don't worry. You can live without me in your life; find someone who will love you back who isn't mentally insane. Goodbye Lewis... My hero... I will always love you... Forever yours, Octavia "Melody" Brandis.}

[Octavia cried as she ripped off the letter and kissed it while taping it to the drawer. She took hold back of the knife and held it close to her neck before giving a silent prayer and as she readied to do it, Lewis barged in, breaking the door and grabbed her arm and pulled her knife away and hugged her from behind. He held her tightly and cried as he held his beloved friend in his arms]

"Melody... D-Don't leave me... I suffered so much over these years, and you're the only person who ever got in my life that brought the happiness back into my heart and soul", he said pouring his heart into his words. Octavia felt numb and didn't move as he continued talking, feeling his voice break slowly with every sentence. "Going on tour with Doug, Rob, Vinyl and Paul was some of the best moments any kid could ever experience but being with you, for just that one year was without any shred of doubt, the greatest moments of my whole entire life. Melody..." he said as he helped her stand up and looked directly into her purple eyes, now red from the crying and anxiety. "... That day when I said goodbye was the stupidest fucking thing I've ever done in my entire goddamn life. I never should have left you. I didn't know what to do during the times we spent away. I felt like I lost a very important part of my soul that I can never ever live without. I-I seriously don't know what I was feeling over those years, but my cutting increased as the days went by... But they stopped completely during the year we became friends", he said as Octavia suddenly snapped back into reality and felt her heart warm as she heard his words sweep her off her feet. "Melody you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I honest to Santa Christ cannot stress that enough. Melody... I don't want you to die... I... I... I love you", he said as he finally began to break.

"That's what it is... I love you. I love you Octavia Brandis... Melody... I've been in love with you since-", he said before she finished his line for him, "-the day we first met?" "No. I've been in love with you since I first step foot in Canterlot High and heard you playing a piece by Amadeus on your cello. No girl could have played a piece that beautifully without syncing her soul with the so... Wait... How did you know I was going to-", suddenly Octavia handed him the letter she wrote to him before committing suicide as she began to tear up smiling waiting for him to read it. Lewis' tears suddenly stopped as he felt his heart skip multiple beats and suddenly dropped the note looking at her. "M-Melody... All this time... You felt this way about-", he said barely able to finish his sentence before Octavia hugged him tightly and placed her face on his neck. "You are my everything Lewis Walker. When we met, you taught me to have faith in myself and in the future and never to abandon my dreams. I... Never really was honest about my dream", she said as Lewis blushed and looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "W-What is your dream Melody?" he said as he looked into the eyes of the love of his life and she said, "My dream is to live my life, happy, freely... But with you, in my life, forever", she said looking into his eyes back as she began to tear up happily and Lewis as well.

[Suddenly, their whole world went quiet as Lewis and Octavia shared their very first real kiss after the incident with Lewis' father seven years ago. Octavia's heart began to melt as she finally got the chance to properly kiss the love of her life as well as Lewis whose entire life was waiting for this moment and now both of them were free. Free to express their eternal love for one another in the comfort and safety of their house. As the kissing continued and their love and passion burned even further, both made their way onto bed as Lewis and Octavia began to take their clothes off in front of one another]

[Lewis' POV]

I couldn't believe my eyes. I never in a million years expected Melody to ever be as in love with me as I was with her. All these years I've been keeping my love for her a secret, and now it turns out we both had the same feelings for one another. Now, we were both in bed together and our clothes were on the floor. Holy shit! This escalated fast. Her body is just as beautiful as her eyes and personality. I don't deserve her, not one fucking bit. FUCK! I honest to God have no idea what to do at this situation. I've never been with any girl except for her back when we kissed seven years ago. Oh God, she looks even more beautiful as years went by. I don't know what to do. I'm completely inexperienced in this. FUCK! I'm so scared and nervous. I don't want her to laugh at me. WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO? I'M twenty FUCKING YEARS OLD! I SHOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO HERE! Okay, I got to calm the fuck down. I'm too nervous to even look at her though. Oh Jesus, I'm such a fucking mess.

[Octavia's POV]

Oh dear God, Lewis literally aged like wine. He's still scrawny and skinny as he was seven years ago, but my God, he looks unbelievably beautiful. No muscle, no ridiculous "six-pack", no bullshit, his body is as real as the kind heart that he has. He never wanted to be athletic or strong because he was afraid that he would end up looking like a "playgirl calendar" as he always says, which to me I thought was just a joke, but he definitely wasn't kidding when he said he would never grow up looking like a musclebound jock. Honestly, I don't think he could look anymore perfect than he already does. Lewis is without any doubt, the bravest, the strongest, the sweetest and the most beautiful boy I've ever met in my entire life. He's not looking at me though, and I think I can see why. Lewis is just as scared as I was, because he had never done anything like this… and neither have I. I wasn't too scared though, because I trusted him with my life, and to be honest… I love him so much and I want this moment to be my first time. I don't want to think about anything else but him. He may be scared, but maybe I can calm him down.

[As Lewis kept his back turned, he remained frightened and nervous as Octavia kindly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him softly, pressing her body against his back and letting out a sweet little sigh as his body trembled a little. Octavia rubbed his chest softly as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting out a soft moan which made Octavia blush and giggle and turned him around so she can pull him close to her body and placed her hands on his face and saw how red he had become. Lewis felt less nervous as he looked into Octavia's beautiful eyes and smiled while wrapping his arms around her waist and both of them closed their eyes as they found themselves kissing each other and immediately relit that passionate fire in their hearts and bodies until they found themselves lying in bed, passionately making out and Lewis rubbed her body softly enjoying the sweet and soothing sound of Octavia's moaning. Lewis got on top of her blushing madly, as his heart kept beating rapidly and Octavia was blushing, but for the first time in a long time, she felt happy and free and kissed Lewis as he slowly found himself, penetrating her softly, hoping not to hurt her as she moaned softly trying to avoid any screaming from the pain. The feel of Lewis' soft lips made Octavia completely forget about the pain of losing her virginity and closed her eyes as Lewis kissed her deeply and began thrusting softly into her, moaning with each kiss and with each soft thrust. Octavia found herself in a huge amount of bliss and joy as she happily wrapped her arms around Lewis' waist as he moaned loudly with each thrust. As things began to heat up even further, Lewis began to kiss her neck and started to thrust harder as Octavia felt herself gripping on her bed sheets as firmly as possible while Lewis rubbed his arm against hers and both felt each of their scars scratch against one another as both scream and began to climax. Suddenly, for them, the whole world grew silent as the only sounds they could hear were those coming from their own panting as Lewis collapsed in her arms and Octavia held him close to her not letting go no matter what and both looked into each other's eyes with small tears falling and smiled]

Octavia panted heavily as Lewis looked at her, all sweaty, red and exhausted, as she placed her hands on his back and began to slowly speak. "When you left, my mother abandoned me after she found out about my cutting. She's living out there somewhere with another husband and new children… I lived alone in this world until you came back into my life Lewis", she said as she smiled and Lewis looked at her, wiping away her tears and whispering softly, "We both lost our families, but we have each other and we'll never be alone" before they kissed softly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Epilogue-

{Six years later}

[As the years passed, Lewis and Octavia grew closer as a couple and Lewis eventually returned to Canterlot High as he had planned from the beginning. Lewis' father remained incarcerated for the remained of his life and was eventually murdered beyond prison walls; when informed about his death, Lewis politely hung up, smiled and spit on the floor, wishing his bastard father a happy descent into eternal damnation. Octavia eventually became recognized online as Lewis posted videos of her performing on her cello, as well as him singing his own music, and both became huge online successes with Lewis getting another record deal, but declined in favor of being comfortable from where he already was. Octavia's mother eventually returned to visit her after years that Octavia still spent relapsing under Lewis' care and offered to provide her with the psychiatric help she really needed. Octavia has since been clean for over five years without relapsing or triggering. Lewis made a plaque commemorating the lives of his four best friends: Douglas Bright, Robert Bright, Irene "Vinyl" Sterling, and Paul Hansen. He also made a separate plaque for his mother: Jennifer Clarice Walker. Lewis eventually graduated from Canterlot High and because of his high marks, was appointed class valedictorian and had the opportunity to speak on behalf of his class, and himself]

"My fellow graduates… Ladies… Gentlemen… People wondering what the hell a twenty six year old is doing in high school… Well before I begin the schmaltzy bullshit you normally hear in typical cliché high school films, I want to start off by saying, I give no flying fuck whatsoever about how sensitive any of you are towards my swearing. So get used to it. With that out of the way", he said before looking at the teens graduating with him as they gave him looks of displeasure as to what he was about to say. "You guys are stepping into a world much deeper than you can possibly imagine. Many of you, well let's be honest here, ALL of you at some point in your lives, are bound to fuck up and make a mistake or two. Those mistakes might make you feel shitty and slow your progress down, and you know what?" he said as they went from getting totally annoyed to incredibly offended, and braced themselves to whatever he was about to say. "You managed to face the many bullshit this school has put all of you through, and I know damn well that you can face anything, with a middle finger raised up and a proud, confident stand as you openly tell everyone, "BRING IT ON, IF I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH MR. HENDRIKSON'S CLASS WITHOUT RIPPING MY FUCKING HAIR OFF, I CAN PRETTY MUCH HANDLE ANYTHING IN THIS FUCKING WORLD!" he said as both the graduates and the audience started laughing and the faculty looked unamused.

"And why shouldn't they? Sure everyone makes mistakes, but with dedication, hard work, and confidence within one's self, anybody can quickly recover from those mistakes and come back harder, stronger, braver and greater than anyone ever thought they could. I have faith in these poor, helpless little shits, because I know deep down, they're going to grow up, and live their dreams and become bigger than anyone of us in this room. My mother had faith in me to fulfill my dreams, and I have faith in them, because they proved they have what it takes to stand up strong and fight for what they want and what they believe. So to you guys, go out there and give them what you got, cause in about a couple of years, ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE BIGGER SUCCESSES THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE! SO GET OFF YOUR ASSES, GO OUT THERE AND LET'S KICK THE ASS OF THOSE WHO TRY TO PUT US DOWN AND BECOME WHO WE WISH TO BECOME!" he said as literally the entire crowd, including the graduates and the faculty, began to cheer proudly as he politely found his seat.

As he hears his name being called, Lewis proudly walks to pick up his diploma and proudly waves at the crowd, where Octavia got up on stage and hugged him happily as Lewis got into the mic stand and began to talk. "Hold it, Hold it… now that I'm here, I want to take this opportunity to say something", he said as he got off the microphone and smiled at Octavia as she looked at him with a puzzled look. "Lewis, darling what are you doing?" she asked as he smiled happily. "Something I should have done a while ago", he said as he got on one knee and pulled out a tiny box that he held up in front of her. "Octavia "Melody" Brandis, my whole life began when we sat in the halls of this school back in Two Thousand Six… now I would like to ask you if you would like for us to usher in a new life… a new life together. So I ask you… will you marry me?" he said as Octavia's face lit up as she happily squealed, "YES!" and kissed him as the crowd cheered for them as both Lewis and Octavia looked down and saw Octavia's mother and a little girl in her lap and smiled as she got up and ran up to both Lewis and Octavia, who held her as they looked into the crowd of people, proud, happy, and excited for the future… their future… together forever.

The End


End file.
